


The Pulse of a Heartbeat

by WHIMWriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/F, Friendship, Light Angst, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, medical drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHIMWriter/pseuds/WHIMWriter
Summary: Im Nayeon has everything; she's a gifted cardiothoracic surgeon at a well-known hospital. She has everything, but when she meets Myoui Mina, the mysterious and awkward yet beautiful paramedic, suddenly it feels like she has nothing at all.(Available on AFF/Wattpad for your preferences)





	1. Characters/Departments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the characters of our story!

 

**Doctors:**

**Im Nayeon:** A talented and charmingly friendly cardiothoracic surgeon who is occasionally awkward and ditzy. She is known for her sociableness and confidence in any field. She finds herself struggling to associate Myoui Mina, as their personalities often clash. She's brilliant in the everyday life. People often say she acts like "her head's in the clouds" when good things happen to her (such as getting along with Mina). Despite being a well-paid surgeon, Nayeon shares an apartment with Hirai Momo. 

 **Myoui Mina** : A paramedic with an aloof and distant, yet dignified personality. She won't easily associate with others, but occasionally goes out of her way to help people. She may seem like a cold person, but she's actually sensitive and caring. As an EMS personnel, she's quick-witted andobservant. As the story rolls on, she warms up to Nayeon, but still bears a bit of hesitation upon befriending her. Chaeyoung hints towards the reason why Mina has her heart closed to people early in the story. 

 **Hirai Momo:** Nayeon's eccentric Japanese roommate. One of the few characters who doesn't work in the medical field, she owns a prestigous dance studio. She really loves food, particularly pig's feet, and will continuously spend hours searching for good restaurants. She also apparently dislikes most men, having no regrets slapping one across the cheek. She also loves to tease Nayeon and purposely tries to draw Mina (her friend) and Nayeon together.

  **Yoo Jeongyeon:** Cheerful, "everyone's best friend" Jeongyeon is a physical therapist and takes joy in helping rehabilitate patients to their original status. She and Nayeon are close buddies, and often spend days out together (when they get a chance). According to Nayeon, she's tall and handsome. 

 **Kim Dahyun:** Perky and youthful, the resident psychiatrist is only too eager to give counsling sessions to her friends. Nicknamed "Dubu" because of her uncanny resemblance to tofu, she is always willing to give a helping hand. She can be a little on the skittish side, but still retains her smiling nature. 

 **Mark Tuan:** Nayeon's senior and constant annoyance. Despite being a great surgeon, he is a playboy and he chases after girls he likes. After a bad encounter with Nayeon, he then changes wind and follows suit of someone else...or so she thinks. He eventually is taken into custody for sexual harrassment. 

 **Kwon Yuri:** A detective working in the Medical Investigation department of the hospital. Because of her sexy appearance and sultry image, she is crushed on by many people of the hospital. (May be more prominent in possibe sequel.)

 **Son Chaeyoung:** The cute, tiny resident Pediatrician with a big personality. Kids like her because she's short, and parents like her because she's short. ("HEY! I AM NOT SHORT! I'M STILL GROWING!""You're 23, you're growth plates have closed, Chaeng...") She's strong-willed and also is one of Mina's ~~only~~ friends. 

 **Park Jihyo:** A very caring, kind, and attentive woman, Nayeon finds her easy to talk to. Jihyo is also described as loud, cheerful, and friendly. 

 **Wang Jackson:** He works as a police officer. He knows of Nayeon's encounters with Mark. 

 **Im Jaebum:** Head of the EMS department and paramedic/EMT captain. Mina's former partner and role model. 

 **Park Jinyoung:** A paramedic rainee.

 **Chou Tzuyu:** A pathologist in the forensic/investigation department. Nayeon rarely sees her.

 **Im Yoona:** Nayeon's older cousin who is a beautiful dermatologist and occasionally pops up around the hospital. She likes pranks.

 **Minatozaki Sana:** A loveable, fluffy individual who is a obstetric nurse. Nayeon has a friendly relationship, but she hates it when Sana makes jokes about her (Sana's) job. She likes children (heh).

**Departments and Scrubs Color Codes: (Basic)**

**(Note: Some surgeons double as Trauma surgeons).**

**1\. Department of Emergency Medical Services (EMS)/Trauma lv. III**

Purpose: Provide quick life-saving treatment to trauma, disaster, and accident victims. EMTs provide basic lifesaving treatments while Paramedics have more advanced training (they can use IVs and such). Trauma lv. III has the ability to assess, diagnose, treat, surgically repair, and stabilize patients. If a higher level trauma center is required, a transfer is applicable. 

Uniform: Doctors and Nurses: Teal; EMT/Paramedics: Navy jackets with yellow and silver reflective strips (for visibility in poor weather). Paramedics have an extra red band on their left arm. EMTs do not have this. Under the jackets, they wear standard the EMS uniform. 

 **2\. ICU (Intensive Care Unit)**  
Purpose: To care for critically ill or injured patients with close monitoring and specially trained staff. This unit has usage of many life-saving devices and sometimes works side by side with the Trauma team.   
Uniform: Turquoise blue

 **3\. Cardiology**  
Purpose: To diagnose and treat heart ailments, such as heart disease, and heart defects.    
Uniforms: Maroon red

 **4\. Neurology:**  
Purpose: To treat neurological disorders.   
Uniform: Royal blue

 **5\. Therapy Lab**  
Purpose: To provide rehabilitation for patients. Includes physical therapy, occupational therapy, and speech therapy.   
Uniform: Hunter green

 **6\. Obstetrics and Gynecology:**  
Purpose: To provide care during pregnancy, birth, neonatal and postnatal periods. This includes midwives, obstetricians, gynecologists, and likewise.

Uniform: Baby blue (for males) or light pink (for females). It is not required that genders commit to one color.

**7\. Medical Investigation Unit:**

Purpose: To provide medical forensic assistance during crime investigations.   
Uniform; Black, hooded police-like jackets with reflective strips (similar to EMT uniform). Bears hospital crest on the right chest. Staff can either wear knee-length skirts or trousers. Personal working in the Forensic lab must wear safety or protective clothing as required.

 

ENJOY THE STORY


	2. Awkward Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon is confused by the frosty personality of Paramedic Myoui Mina.

 My name is Im Nayeon. I work in the Cardiology department of Lee-Park Memorial Hospital as a cardiothoracic surgeon. My charm point is my charisma, I guess. Other people say I work well with patients and doctors, too. However, there is someone whom I don’t really get along with. Her name is Myoui Mina, and she works in the EMT department. Occasionally we cross paths when our departments do, but other than that, it seems like she stays far away from me. I’ll give you an example.

 

Today, I woke up late and arrived at work late, therefore I didn’t have time to make myself a lunch box like normal. So, during the break, I bought a meal from the cafeteria. I look around, and goddammit, there’s not a single table open. Not one. It’s like suddenly the entire hospital decided to drop everything and eat the noon meal together.

Oh, there’s one over there. It’s fairly unoccupied except for a single person. Dang, it’s by that Myoui woman in her dark blue and yellow uniform. Well, I can’t eat standing up, and it’s my only choice.

“Hi,” I say awkwardly, sliding my tray down onto the table, and pulling out my chair. “There’s no other table…so uh, sorr—“

“It’s fine,” she interrupts, glancing briefly before turning her eyes back to her meal.

“O-okay,” I chuckle nervously, picking up my chopsticks. I watch her for a moment; she’s really pretty actually, with dark hair, fair smooth skin, and big eyes. Then I try to start a conversation. “So how’s your day been.”

“Fine.”

“Did you have any missions?”

“Three,” she answers again in her deadpan voice.

“Really? Woah, must’ve been exciting.”

She sighs but doesn’t say anything. I guess this is my signal to shut up, eat and get back to work. I double-time my chewing and manage to finish my entire plate in 5 minutes. Standing, holding my empty tray, I give a simple “bye”, but as I expect, she barely nods in acknowledgment. That’s probably a good thing, as I wouldn’t even know what else to say.

Totally unsociable, right? I never get that about Mina. She’s so beautiful and elegant and sophisticated, but I don’t think even her paramedic partner is that close to her. She just does her work. It’s not like we’re enemies. She just doesn’t want to talk or interact with me.

“What is it about her?” I ask out loud in frustration, pulling my doctor’s coat back on in the dressing room.

“Who?” A curious voice echoes through the metal and concrete room. I spin around and realize that Jihyo, a doctor who works in the Radiology department adjoining cardiology.

“Oh!” I try to pretend I wasn’t startled at all. ‘Hi, Jihyo. What are you doing here?”

She gives me a quizzical look. “Getting changed… What were you mumbling about? You sounded pissed.”

Geez, I don’t want to sound like an ass complaining about a doctor who doesn’t want to be my friend. It sounds petty, and I don’t want to be known as “that” woman here in the clinic. But I want to know something to I inquire: “Hey, Jihyo, do you know Myoui? That doctor who works at the EMS station. Do you know her?”

Jihyo pauses, and puts her hands on her hips, thinking hard. “Come to think of it, it does ring a bell. Like, I think she won some sort of newbie award earlier in the year. She's pretty young, but other than that,” she shook her head. “No clue. Never spoke to her. Why?”

I exhale and swing my locker shut. “It’s nothing.” I rub a hand over my face tiredly. “Sorry for keeping you.” I walk past her but can tell she’s still staring at the back of my head, and I feel bad for brushing off her questions.

“Hey Im,” Dr. Tuan greets me casually as I enter. He’s Taiwanese and way too tall, at least to me. I give him a wave as I pass by and enter my examination room. I already see a group of people sitting on waiting chairs outside my room.

“Come in,” I call out. And thus, my surgery consultation routine starts again:

Lady with a tiny newborn blue baby: Hypoplastic left heart syndrome

A man with a fluttering in the chest and fatigue: Heart murmur caused by a hole in the heart wall.

Teen girl complaining of chest pain: Costochondritis

Old man with heart disease: Valves plugged with plaque

Young man with palpitations and fainting: Afib with RVR (rapid ventricular response)

Endless streams of patients with non-cardiac related problems (you wouldn’t believe how common chest pain is, seriously) There was, however, a scare where the ICU department needed us to evaluate a patient who was rapidly deteriorating. That was “fun” (or not, because I found out the ICU staff had been giving the patient the wrong amount of blood thinners, and it was seriously wrecking his body.)

 

 

All in a day’s work, if I do say so myself. When my shift is over, I’m more than relieved. It’s not easy being cheerful and comforting all the time, especially stressed and high-tension ones. As soon as the last tearfully grateful woman leaves my office, I stretch and remove a few kinks from my neck. A knock on my door, a grinning Dr. Tuan pokes his head in. “Shift’s over, Im.”

I rub my temple. “I know, I know. Lemme take a breather, okay?”

He grins. “Want me to drive you home? I’m also on my shift.”

I try not to roll my eyes at the senior doctor. “I haven’t even changed into my civilian clothing yet, and I can drive myself, thank you very much.” He’s always like this, and I am so tired of turning down all his cheesy excuses for me to become closer to him. He’s just too desperate for a girlfriend, something I do not want.

He shrugs. “Suit yourself, Im. If you ever need something, you can always call me—“

“I said I’m fine, Mark,” I hint a little bitingly. “I’m leaving now…” I push past him and straighten my back as I walk out the door. “Goodnight.”

I throw off my coat and scrubs and change into my normal clothing. Then I grab my bag and leave the facility. As I enter the corridor, I feel a hand on my shoulder. “What is it, Mar—Oh, hi Dubu.”

The pale-skinned woman smiles brightly. “Hi, Nabongs. What’s with the long face?”

“Friendship problems, tons of cases, and a guy trying to get my attention. My day has been hard.”

“Do you need a counseling?” She asks hopefully, being the hospital’s excellent psychiatrist. “I’m free currently.”

“Don’t overdrink  
“N movement. “I just need rest. And maybe a glass of wine or two,” I add as a joke.though,reassuring, I’m good,” I shake my head in what I hope is a ahNabongs

.” Dahyun warns me. “A hellish hangover is definitely not something you need.”

I nod. “I won’t. Thanks, Dubu. See you tomorrow.”

When I walk to my car parked in the hospital’s staff parking lot, I dig in my bag, and I notice that my keys aren’t in my bag. Oh goddammit. I locked my keys in my car. Of all protagonist things to do, I lock my keys _in my dang car_. I take a moment, and rest my forehead on my car window as an improvised face-palm and sigh heavily.

“What’s wrong.” A pair of footsteps and a very familiar voice addresses me as I dwell in my misery. I mentally groan. Of all people.

Mina.

I turn around as nonchalantly as possible. “Oh, hi…! What are you doing here?”

“Going home after a eighteen-hour shift…?” She says slowly, staring at me inquiringly. “What are _you_ doing?”

and laugh nervously at its un-budging nature. “It’s a bit door “Hehe, just unlocking my car!” I stuck.”pull on the car’s

“Try pressing the unlock button again.”

“No, it’s only stuck.”

Mina stands back a little, hands deep in her jacket pockets, before saying a blunt voice. “You locked your keys in your car, didn’t you?”

She's too smart, dammit.

I drop to my knees in defeat. “Yes, I did. And I don’t want to call TripleAs because I hate dealing with those tow truck dudes. The late-shift guys can be total jerks*” I shiver as a cool breeze flutters down my neck to remind me of how much I long to be in my nice, soft, warm bed.

“I can drive you home and you can call the tow company tomorrow,” she suggests unenthusiastically. “It’s not a huge deal.”

This is the first time Mina has ever shown a sign of friendliness to me, and I guess I am a little too eager take up her offer. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing,” she says as she opens her rusty sedan’s door and enters the driver side. “Get in.”

I slide in and pull the seatbelt over my chest. “Sorry about this. Really, I’ll make it up to you later.”

We are silent as she revs her engine and pulls out the parking lot. It’s not until we’re safely out on the road that she asks me: “Where do you live?”

street.” I sit rigidly, but once I snuck a st“Oh, ah, I live in that little apartment complex next to the supermarket on 51peak at her. _God, her jawline is gorgeous._ I decide I’m brave and try again my questionnaire game to break the awkward hush of the ordeal. “So…where do you live?”

“Around the corner at Bridgestone apartments” she answers, eyes on the road. “I sometimes walk to the hospital, but fortunately for you, I decided to drive today.”

“My lucky unlucky day,” I muttered, fiddling with my seatbelt. “Thanks again, Mina.”

She bites her bottom lip and shrugs. “You’re welcome, I guess.”

We pull into the roundabout of my apartment and I hop out, grabbing my bag. “Thanks for the…” as I turn around to thank Mina, she just pulls away and leaves. “…for the ride.”

I unlock my room and enter, flopping onto my bed and groaning heavily. “You’re home,” remarks my Japanese roommate Momo as she digs through a bag of chips in front of the TV. “About time.”

“Yeah, unlike you, I have a really long shift,” I argue. Momo is a dance instructor, and sometimes I really envy her. She has a killer body from all that swaying, and her schedule isn’t nearly as hectic as mine. I pull open the fridge. “Did you drink my Malbec!?”

“That cheap stuff?” She scoffs. “Not a chance. I’m a connoisseur, dude.”

“Seriously,” I rummage through our overstuffed cooler. “Where did it go, then? It’s my stress relief medicine!” I move aside several containers of leftovers, a large plateful of Jokbal (which I swear I see every single day of the year) and two jars of jelly. “It’s not here.”

“Didn’t you drink it last week?” Momo comments helpfully. “I saw you chugging it earlier.”

“My God,” I clutch my face. “Today is being unfair again. Goshdarnitrippadarnitgeezwhilshiitakemushrooms.”

“You can swear out loud if you want,” Momo says lazily. “I don’t care.”

“Grgh,” I growl. “I’m gonna take a shower, then. And go to bed.”

 

<><><><>

"Sup,” the handsomely boyish Yoo Jeongyeon greets me as I sign in. The taller woman works as a physical therapist and we often go out to eat or drink tea together. She’s a really close friend of mine, and I appreciate her presence. Im

I exhale heavily. “You won’t believe how crappy yesterday was.”

She smiles sympathetically. “Want to tell me about it later?”

“I’d love to, but unfortunately I have a ton of assignments and two freaking meetings. I’m swamped. Long story short on my part, I forgot my lunch, Mark was being weird, and I locked keys in my car.”

“Oh my God,” Jeongyeon looked shocked. “Why didn’t you call me? I could’ve given you a lift easy-peasy.”

“Yeah, but Mina let me ride with her, so it’s okay.”

“Mina as in Myoui Mina?” Jeongyeon’s surprised face makes me laugh as I nod. “The EMT? Woah, you have some serious social skills, girl. I’m envious. She’s _suuuuuuper_ pretty, but like, so weird.”

“Yeah,” I agree. “But she was nice enough to take me home, so I have to credit her for it.”

Jeongyeon pats my head and bids me farewell after our brief chat. I find my day recycling itself from yesterday. Except today several surgeons got called to operate on a traumatic fall patient which was interesting.

Mina arrives later in the day (I think she works nightshifts) and when she and I make eye contact, she dips her head slightly and walks past. Not much different from our usual encounters, but in my sight, a huge improvement. I feel strangely extremely happy.

I get called into surgery twice, and I only get a couple of hours of sleep afterward. This is my long shift this week, so I don’t go home until sometime tomorrow, so I optimize my rest and work periods effectively.

At the cafeteria during my dinner break with my pager in my pocket and thinking longingly of my lovely Malbec, I am snapped out my daze effectively by someone sitting down in front of me.

Mina.

Suddenly, I feel nervous. Why do I feel nervous? I’m a social butterfly. I deal with people well. I feel little butterflies tickling my stomach in their daintily nerve-wracking way.

She doesn’t say anything. Neither do I. It’s our uncomfortable interaction happening again, and I don’t like it. I want to talk like we actually are _friends_.

“Say…” I pull my earlobe restlessly. “Thanks. For yesterday. It was very nice of you to…to drive me home. I really appreciated it. I’ll be on call this weekend, so I can repay you for driving me."

She stares at me in surprise, and I catch a glimpse of her dark beautiful eyes. “You’d take me to dinner because I drove you home for the night?”

I grin widely. “Sure, why not? You won’t believe how grateful I was. Please, it’s all on me.”

She contemplates my offer for awhile before nodding. “Okay, I accept. I’m off duty this weekend too, but my shift starts the day after, so no drinking.”

I chuckle. “Well, if I’m on call, I can’t really drink either, so I guess we’re evenly sorted out. Great! I’ll figure out the time and destination later.”

We exchange no more words, and soon after part ways, but I feel as if I just asked my teen crush on a date to proms. We aren’t even friends yet. How strange. I float my way back to my station and wait for my next assignment.

 

Jeongyeon hails me the next day with a cheery ‘hello’. She asks me why I have a stupid grin on my face, and I honestly have no straight reason why. I’m just _happy_. And tired. Wickedly tired. 20+ hour shifts are gruesomely exhausting. I can barely stay awake as I drive home, and Momo greets me at the door with an unfazed look. She’s used to it already. I collapse on my bed, and slept for goodness knows how long.

When I awaken, it’s nearly dark, and my stomach is grumbling louder than my mom when I didn’t vacuum. Momo is doing some unhuman stretches in the front room, so I consult her for help. She has an odd but excellent taste in culinary choices, and I can trust her judgment.

“Momo, I have a problem.”

“You have lots of problems,” she says facetiously, continuing her contortionist-like movements.

“Ignoring that commentary,” I continue. “I’m hungry. The fridge doesn’t have anything. And I’m going to die of starvation.”

“That _is_ a problem,” she pauses and addresses me seriously. Momo can be surprisingly solemn in times of (personal) famine. She pulls my hand and leads me down the street to a tiny dive that looks smaller than our apartment.

“Best ramyun in town,” she explains proudly. “And cheap too. You’ll thank me later.” We enter the restaurant and sit at the counter. The owner, a robust friendly-looking old man smiles in a way that his eyes disappear behind his cheeks, and asks for our orders. Momo must come here often because he knows exactly what she wants. It takes me a moment to make up my mind, and I ask for the kimchi ramyun.

“Are you in some sort of midlife crisis,” Momo asks me, resting her chin on her hand and looking directly at me. “It seems like it.”

“What?” I choke as I take a sip of my iced water. “Where did you get that idea? I haven’t even reached middle age yet.”

“Oh, just a feeling,” she swigs a glass of Coke. “You seem really depressed the day before when you came home. I was honestly a little worried about you.”

“You were?” I feel a bit embarrassed. “You shouldn’t have. I fixed most of it yesterday. I’m feeling better. I even have dinner plans for Saturday.”

“You do?” Momo’s ears perk up. “Going out with someone?” I feel momentarily bad that I couldn’t invite her along.

“No, remember the day I came home late? Well, a woman from the hospital drove me home because I got my keys stuck in my car, and I’m taking her to dinner as a repayment.”

“For driving you home?” Momo has the same incredulous expression that Mina did. “Holy smokes, you’re generous.”

“Yeah, well,” I rub a hand on the back of my head. “I owed her big time anyways.”

“You could’ve called me or Jeongyeon,” she reminded me, pulling the steaming bowl of ramyun the shop-owner produced closer. “It’s not that far. Or even used that new “Groober” app.”

“It was on impulse,” I say, lifting my chopsticks full of spicy noodles. “I wasn’t really thinking.”

“Are you two friends?” Momo asks after she fills her mouth.

This part I had to laugh out of embarrassment. “No, actually, not really. We’re acquaintances, really. She’s a bit on the standoffish side, so I guess that’s a reason why I’m not close to her.”

Momo slurps noodles for a second in enjoyment before commenting. “I still can’t believe you’re taking her to dinner because _she gave you a ride home_. Like, it’s almost unfathomable to me. Will you take me to dinner if I drive you home every night?” This she says in a hopeful tone, and I can’t help but laugh affectionately.

“No, it’s a one-in-a-blue-moon occurrence, Momoring. I swear. You can’t meet her sometime too. I think she’s Japanese.”

“Wait, Japanese?” Momo sounds confused. “You never told me that bit.”

“You never asked about her ethnicity,” I point out. “Myoui Mina. Sounds Japanese to me.”

“That’s a very Japanese-y name,” she agrees promptly. “Not a common last name either. What happened to that Sana girl you mentioned who works in Obstetrics?”

“Her? She’s still there. I just don’t see her often. Maybe I’ll arrange a “Japanese get-together” this month so you can meet the two.”

“Or maybe not,” Momo mumbles. “My Japanese has gotten so bad since I came to Korea. I don’t want to embarrass myself.”

I continue to devour my kimchi ramyun despite the chili peppers stinging my tongue and drawing sweat out of my forehead. By the time I finish, my nose is dripping, an I feel fuller than a watermelon. I pay for my half of the meal and Momo guffaws at the way I stagger out. Right as I step out into the cool autumn wind, I come face to face with someone.

Mark.

He stretches his lips toothily and steps toward me, but honestly, I am not in the mood (nor physical condition) to riddle with him.

“How are you doing this evening, Na-yeon?” He draws out silkily, running a hand over my shoulder. I resist the urge to slap it, but I do pull away, however.

“Not tonight, Mark,” I plead. “Really, I don’t want to deal with any of your tricks tonight.”

“But I’m so loooonely,” he bleats and wraps his arm around me again. There's a faint scent of alcohol lacing his breath.  I struggle, but unfortunately because of my greediness, my overstuffed stomach prevents me from taking any drastic measures.

“Who are you?” Momo exits the ramyun shop and addresses Mark coolly. She does not look happy.

“I’m Mark Tuan,” Mark says smoothly, raking his hand through his hair. “And this is my girlfriend, Nayeon. We’ve been dating for a long time.”

Momo’s eyes widen. “Nayeon, you never told me you had a boyfriend.”

“You filthy liar,” I yell as I try to twist out of his tight grasp. “I am not your stupid girlfriend. Leave me alone! I told you “no” already. I don’t want to be your GF, you useless fool.”

Mark only smirks, his grip unrelenting. I struggle, but I feel his muscles lock, and it’s like I’m pinned in place. Squeaking in disgust as I feel his bicep press into my neck, I continue to wiggle but to no avail. He starts chortle at my feeble attempts. “Help,” I barely manage to cough in desperation.

I don’t really know what happened next, but all of a sudden, out of the corner of my eye, I see a blur of blonde and the sound of flesh hitting flesh snaps through the air like the crack of a whip. I am dropped unceremoniously to the ground as Mark stumbles backward, clutching his cheek.

Momo is next to me in a flash, glaring at Mark with venomous eyes. She does not look a bit happy at the circumstances. I see her fingers curled into a balled fist, and her stance is aggressive.

“What was that for?” Mark whines as he feels the tender spot on his face.

The tone Momo uses is scary. “Don’t you dare lay a finger on Nayeon again,” she hisses.

Mark stares at her for a moment of disbelief before pulling himself together, fixing his hair and straightening his jacket. “This isn’t over, Im. I will find someone better and you will regret turning me down,” he threatens. Momo makes a sound that (to me) resembles an angry monkey and he finally leaves.

“Geez, sorry about that,” I say, standing up and dusting the seat of my pants. “He’s been on me from the day one and it’s been driving me crazy. Thanks for saving me, Momo.”

She shrugs and wipes her hands on her skirt. “Men can be disgusting sometimes. You have to learn how to stand up for yourself, Nayeon. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“It won’t happen again,” I try to promise firmly, but my nerves are so shaken, I don’t think I sound convincing at all. Judging by her expression, Momo doesn’t either.

“Who is he anyway?” she asks.

“My senior.” I roll my eyes. “Although sometimes I feel like I’m his senior. He acts so immaturely.”

“Oh crap!” Momo looks unnerved. “Are you going to lose your job because I slapped your senior? Oh my God, I…I screwed up big time!”

“No, no, you’re fine,” I assure her. “If word gets out that he was sexually harassing me, it’ll be an even bigger deal and he’ll be in the middle of it. Don’t worry about it.” The pausing thoughtfully, I mention, “Since you saved my ass, how about I treat you to dinner this weekend? I would actually really appreciate it if you came with me on Saturday because one-on-one is SO troublesome and uncomfortable.”

Momo looks amused. “You are so weird, Nayeon. You get yourself into pickles you can’t get out of. But I accept.” She eyes me suspiciously. “But I thought you’re a social butterfly. Why are you so nervous going out to dinner with _one_ person?”

“I don’t know why...” I confess. “If you met her, you’d understand. She’s like, incredibly pretty and gorgeous, but she’s a bit…stiff.”

“But she’s Japanese, right?”

“Right.”

“Ha, easy-peasy then.” Momo sports the confidence I wish I had at this moment. “I’ll just talk in absolutely flawless Japanese and she’ll feel much better!”

“I’ll let her know you’ll be joining our party, then,” I say, feeling a bit anxious. I did it again, doing something without thinking first. I don’t think it’s conventional to add someone to your dinner reservation, but really, there wasn’t any other way I can think of thanking Momo for her help besides food.

My mind feels convoluted with emotions and ideas, and I can’t sort them out. They swirl like a vortex through my brain and I feel dizzy. Just because of one woman.

Is this the hidden power of Myoui Mina?


	3. Dinner Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon finds it perplexing why she is so frazzled going out to dinner.

 I’m standing in front of the mirror, holding up blouse after blouse to my chest. My hair is a royal mess, and Momo is no help, as she mocks me. She's wearing jeans, a nice shirt, and military jacket. However, my brain is being screwy, and I want to look at least semi-decent.

I don’t know why I’m acting so frazzled and mushy, but I am. Why did I ever agree to this in the first place?

“You’re acting like a boy who’s taking his girl out to a prom,” Momo remarks, leaning against the doorway. I should’ve closed my door so that nosy blonde wouldn’t always be watching me change.

“I’ve never taken someone to dinner before, like ever,” I answer in annoyance, dragging a brush through my unruly hair. “I’ve been to dinner parties, but not actual…dinner. I’m really nervous I’ll screw something up and then we’ll never be friends. And I’ll lose my social status.”

“The irony of this situation is quite intense,” yawns Momo and I cringe because I know exactly what she means. I’m normally composed when it comes to interactions and that stuff.

“Okay, I’m ready,” I say with finality as I pull at the hem of my shirt. “Let’s go.”

Pulling my seatbelt firmly across my chest, taking a deep long breath. My fingers curl around the steering wheel. _Im Nayeon, you got this. Don’t be such a wussy mess today, okay?_

The restaurant I picked is an affordable Korean barbeque with high-quality beef. Well actually, I didn’t pick it. Momo did. Go figure. It looks nice though, with table grills and spacious wooden booths; it’s a literal pain in the butt to sit on those things for hours, so at least it gives us a bit of stretching room. Mina hasn’t arrived yet, so we wait outside in the nippy autumn air.

When she shows up, I find myself once again in awe of her appearance. I guess I’m used to seeing her wear that EMS jacket, but now she’s wearing skinny jeans, a navy striped shirt, and a sweater. She looks fabulous.

“Nayeon, who’s this?” She questions, nodding her head towards Momo, who waves. _Aw shit. I forgot to tell her about Momo._

“Mina, this is Hirai Momo. I had a bit of a doozy the other day and she really helped out, so I invited her to come along. I planned to tell you but completely forgot. Momo, this is Mina.

She chuckles a bit wryly. “Do you have a habit of taking people out to dinner when they do a favor?” I turn a bit red upon the question.

“See, that’s what I said,” Momo pipes up smartly. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you. Nayeon happened to mention that you’re Japanese. Where’re you from?” Her tone is enthusiastic and full of interest.

“I’m from Kobe,” Mina shares easily. “Not far from Osaka and Kyoto.”

“Wow, seriously?” Momo exclaims with delight. “I’m from Kyoto!” I can tell she’s about to rapid-fire questions in Japanese, so I jump in and say: “It’s a bit chilly here. Let’s go in, shall we?” and exaggerate a shiver.

“Good idea,” Mina agrees. The waiter comes up to us and asks for our reservation, which I promptly gave. We are seated, then handed a menu of various cuts of meat we can buy. Feeling helpless in this area, I let Momo decide. She’s all too obliged to assist.

We’re sitting across from Mina, but we haven’t spoken a word since entering the shop. Time for butterfly Nayeon to appear.

“So what do you like doing over the weekend, like when you’re off your shift?” I ask, inspecting a piece of kimchi before popping it into my mouth.

“I normally stay home and watch treatment demos online. I don’t get out often.” Her response is relatable, as I’ve watched countless videos of heart surgeries – valve reconstruction, cardiomyoplasty, valvuloplasty etc.

“I do that, too,” I nod, thankful for a topic to talk about. “Are there any famous EMTs?”

“Not really, no.” She shakes her head. “But technically I'm a paramedic. I guess exciting cases are assault cases. You need to stay on your toes when you’re in a hostile area. I’ve only once been on a mission like that, but it was with my EMS captain during my trainee period so I didn’t do as much as I could’ve.”

"Ah, sorry, I knew you were in the EMS department, but I didn't know you were a paramedic." 

"It's okay."

“That’s so cool,” Momo leans forward with sparkling eyes. I almost forgot she’s not a doctor. “Tell me more! What’s your least favorite case type?”

Mina shifts uncomfortably in her seat, staring at her plate of food. “I’d rather not say. It’s kind of a lame fear that I don’t want to talk about.”

“O-okay,” Momo looks surprised. “What about you, Nabongs?”

Fervently wishing Momo stopped calling me by that nickname, and I scratch my chin and respond with, “Oh, as a cardiothoracic surgeon, I do a whole plethora of procedures, but I like to study and perform bypass surgeries.”

Momo appears confused and Mina just nods. She doesn’t seem too impressed. “You know, I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you at the hospital,” she directs to Momo. “Where do you work?”

“Oh me?” Momo laughs. “I’m not in the medical field. I work as a dance instructor at StarWurks dance studio. If you ever need dance lessons, call me up!”

It was Mina’s turn to chuckle. “Okay, I wasn’t planning on any dancing, but sure.”

Mina still won’t make eye contact with me for whatever reason, even though I deliberately try every time she lifts her head. She always averts her gaze somewhere else. We were fine during our time in the cafeteria, so why now?

I am about to start a new topic of conversation, but there’s commotion at the table across from us. A little boy is crying “Mom! Mom!” and shaking the older woman sitting next to him by the shoulder. Her face is turning a strange shade of blue and she’s clutching her throat.

I think to myself frantically. Before I have the chance to stand, _Oh my God, she’s choking! She’s choking! She needs Heimlich!_    Mina brushes past me. “Nayeon, call an ambulance.” She swiftly wraps her arms around the woman’s torso and pulls upward sharply. After several powerful thrusts, the woman gags and coughs up a piece of meat (gross). After she recovered her breath for a second, Mina questions her on consciousness and pain which she responds to.

A few moments later, two uniformed men rolling a stretcher between them. Mina informs them of the details, and they transport the mother out of the restaurant with the boy trailing behind.

“That was…” I barely manage to get the words out. “That was amazing, Mina. You have quick reflexes.” Momo gapes at her with awestruck admiration.

She shrugs. “What do you expect? I’m a paramedic. I’m trained for it. She’s going to have some sore ribs for a while, and her son is terrified, but overall I think she’s going to be fine.”

Momo recovers from her bout of open-mouth wonder. “You’re a superhero or something! How amazing!” The blonde forgets to eat her vegetables (and knowing Momo, that’s a feat) she’s so caught up in her respect for Mina.

Even the manager comes out of his office to praise Mina. He declares that the meal is on house because of her remarkable reflexes and saving the life of a customer. Mina seems uncomfortable at the attention because the other customers (particularly the men) start saying they’ll buy her a drink or a dessert, so we leave.

The weather has gotten significantly colder since we entered, and the darkening sky is streaked with shades of pink, red, and grey. Dry leaves skitter across the ground, like little fingers against a chalkboard.

“Listen,” Mina turns to me as soon as we reach the parking lot. For some reason, my heartbeat speeds up. “Thanks for dinner. It was really nice of you. However, I’d really appreciate it if you don’t say anything about saving a victim from asphyxiation. Just keep it between you and Momo, okay?” (A/N: Asphyxiation means choking).

“Sure,” I try to smile, but I think I look rigid because of the weather. “No problem. Thank you for coming. Look forward to talking more with you.”

“Yeah.” As simple as that. Mina gets into her car, and Momo and I watch her drive up the street and into the distance. We stand in the bitter chill for a moment before trudging back to my car.

“She’s so cool,” gushes Momo as soon as we buckle up. I swear I see sparkles circulating through eyes. “She’s so mysterious and composed and awesome! And,” she pauses before turning a devilishly amused grin at me. “You’re totally crushing on her.”

“What!?” I accidentally hit the car horn in my shock. “What the hell are you talking about? Are you insane?” I furiously try to cheeks from turning bright red, but the heat gives it away

She smirks and pulls at the tip of her ponytail. “Just look at your reaction. You look like a beet.” She begins to laugh uproariously as one of my hand leaves the steering wheel to swat at her. “You asked questions like a man on a blind date! Or should I say, like a cardiothoracic surgeon on a date.” She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and hiccupped from her giggling fit. “It was a lot of fun to watch.”

“Well, she is very pretty,” I justify, flushing even more. “I guess she’s different than most people I’m used to.” I find the apartment key in my purse after we parked in the resident structure. We walk together up the stairs and into our shared suite.

“An evidential and accurate way to distinguish the fact that you’re crushing on her,” Momo says as she drops her bag on the kitchen table. “It’s so blatantly obvious, Nayeon.”

“Quit it with the crush stuff,” I complain out loud from my bedroom where I’m changing. “And when did your Korean get so good? You sound like a professor or something.”

I hear her snicker in the kitchen. “Since I’ve been listening to you ramble like a love-sick animal.”

“Argh,” I grumble as I topple into bed. “Just shuddup, okay? I don’t need any of your sappy matchmaking commentaries.” I hear the fridge door shut loudly. “Kaaaay~” Momo responds in a singsong voice.

 

_~Next day~_

 

There’s nothing much I can say about the next day, except that, yeah, I was told multiple times that I had a strange dreamy-ish expression. Have no clue what they’re talking about (ahem)

Anyways, walking through pristinely clean white hallways that stink of disinfectant (a scent I have yet to get used to, despite my years in medical practice) I pass by a familiar face.

“Hi, Nabongs!” Son Chaeyoung raises her hand to high-five me. She’s a resident pediatrician, and despite her small size, she’s quite a fireball at times. It’s funny to see people underestimate her because of her stature, then get blown out of the water soon after.

Playfully slapping her hand, I say “How’s it going, Chaeng?”

She grins cutely. “As well as caring for hyperactive kids can get. Shots, prescriptions, treating those runny-nose little scamps. Heh, it sure gets busy. What about you? I heard from Jeongyeon you had a date or something. With whom?” Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are also good friends, and they’re known around the hospital for their weird sense of humor.

I stumble a little and drop my clipboard. None of the papers come loose, however, and I scoop it up quickly. “A date? What the hell? I didn’t go on any date!”

She raises a quizzical eyebrow. “Oh, so Jeongyeon made a mistake?”

I nod my head fiercely. “I only took someone out to dinner. Sort of for a thank-you gesture. Nothing romantic.”

“Well, sorry for the misunderstanding,” Chaeyoung says, looking disappointed. “Gotta get going. See you around, Nabongs.”

I heave a sigh and continue my route down the hall. Then I hear someone chuckle “Nabongs, huh?” and when I whirl around, I am greeted by Myoui Mina, dressed in her EMT uniform and looking highly amused. “Is that your nickname?”

I swear I wish if it could be my last wish for eternity, that the floor would swallow me up and keep me there. “Y-yeah. Just a friendly sobriquet…” I try to look nonchalant, but this unexpected meeting is making me a bit unnerved. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m working?” She gives me a strange look. “What do you mean?”

I giggle nervously, and I swear I sound like a teenager. “Oh, sorry. Nevermind. You just…surprised me.”

Mina purses her lips. “You’re acting awfully strange, Nayeon. I saw you at the staff parties and you never behave like this. Did someone slip something in your drink?”

“No, I’m fine.” I rub the back of my neck and find it slick with sweat. “I had a bit of an encounter with a guy in my department, and I’m still a bit shaken by it.”

I don’t miss the way Mina’s eyes narrow and the way her nose wrinkles at the bridge. “That’s not good,” she says, a bit lamely. “I hope you get over it.”

“So do I,” I add, also in an unsatisfactory way. The chemistry between us is still unchanging in that we can’t seem to speak directly between each other, resulting in unprecedented amounts of awkwardness.

“Well, I guess I should be going,” Mina finally announces. “See you around, Nayeon.” and walks off. I watch her leave, and just as I do, I hear a loud “NABONGS!” Lord, help me.

Someone jumps on me and wraps her unspeakably long upper limbs around my neck. I have to guess it’s Jeongyeon. The only other woman who has arms this elongated would be Tzuyu in the Investigation Department, but she also doesn’t really interact with me, so…

“Who was that?” Jeongyeon asks energetically, her huge body still covering mine.

I splutter under her weight. “Jeongyeon, come on. How many people did you tell that I was going to dinner with someone?”

She gets off me and counts her fingers innocently. “Only two or three…why?”

I face-palm. “Jeongyeon, you’re spreading _dating_ rumors about me! I don’t want that!”

“I never said you were dating!” she protests. “I only said you ate dinner with a person from the hospital.”

I almost freak out. “A person from the hospital!? Oh good LORD, Jeongyeon! That makes it even worst! I’ll never hear the end of it from other people. And then I’m going to have to explain over and over again that I _didn’t_ on a date.”

Looking confused, Jeongyeon asks “Why are you so defensive about dating? Like, if it were me, I wouldn’t mind. Everyone has a love life of their own. Why are you so triggered?”

I wince at the use of urban language. “I don’t really want to deal with scandals and whatnot. You didn’t spill any names right?”

“Nope.”

“Okay good. I have my hands full of work, fending off Mark, and other stuff. I can’t afford the time honestly.”

“I’m sorry,” it’s Jeongyeon’s turn to look apologetic. I feel bad when I see her discouraged expression.

“My bad, Jeongs,” I give her a big hug. “It’s mostly my fault anyways. Please forgive me.”

“Sure,” she cracks a smile. “I have to run now, Nabongs. Call me whenever you want to have our coffee date, okay?”

“It’s not a date!” I call as she scampers away. At that moment, the pager in my pocket gives an abrupt buzz and I know it’s a summon to the O.R. So, tucking my clipboard under my arm, I sprint that way.

It happened to be an emergency heart attack patient that needed a coronary angioplasty due to cardiomyopathy (heart attack in layman’s terms, very basic). The procedure itself only took an hour and a half, but there were some interns who were being trained, so it took a little longer than expected.

Thankfully, that evening, I am still on call, but at home residing comfortably. Momo is nowhere to be found (I’m assuming she’s working late tonight at the studio) so I’m all alone.

I relax on the sofa, watching television and eating a plate of takeout jajangmyeon (since my only other choice would be Momo’s never-ending supply of Jokbal). I flip through the channels restlessly before a loud knock on the front door startles the wits out of me.

Now, because I’m a single woman all alone at home, I take precautions before answering the door, such as grabbing a small pepper spray and looking out the peephole of the door. I see the shadow of a man, and I feel my insides tighten.

Keeping my finger on the trigger of the spray, I open the door. “Yes?”

“Hi, Na-ya-yeon!” The clearly intoxicated voice of Mark Tuan reaches me.

“Mark, what are you doing here?” I demand, my fist tightening. I am determined not to show weakness this time since Momo isn’t here to back me up.

“I jush wan’ed to see ya,” he slurs, swaying. He’s drunker than a sailor, and that is a prohibited, since he’s on a surgical call like I am, and we are forbidden from drinking.

“I thought you said you were going to find another girl?” I remind him, rolling my eyes. I can argue with him all night. “And how did you find my address.”

“I follow d’ya home,” he explains, hiccupping. “Af’ter that ugly woman sla’ped me. It hurted, you know.” He points shakily to a small bruise on his jaw. “IT HURTED, YOU KNOW.”

“Calm down, Mark,” I say crossly. “You’re drunk and causing a scene.” I look around quickly and realize there’s literally nobody around. Oh no.

“I jush wan’ed to see ya,” he whines and stumbles forward. I push him away. “I jush wan you to be my gurlfurend.”

“Good luck,” I scoff. “This kind of attitude? I don’t need a douchebag like you. Go away before I call the police.”

Maybe the mention of enforcement wasn’t a good idea; Mark, being previously rather a meek drunk, suddenly lunges forward and pins my arm to the wall behind me, painfully tight. He is vastly stronger than I am, and like before, despite my twisting and turning, I am stuck. He leans forward with his white teeth flashing in a sickly smile. “How dosh it feel noooooow, Naaaaa-Yeon?” He chortles feverishly.

My lips curl back in disgust. I glare back, but of course, it doesn’t have any effect. Fear and panic begin to well in my chest, as my throat constricts. I can’t scream.

I remember the spray in my free hand, but he’s too close for me to spray him; I’ll get the stuff in my eyes as well. Frantically I think through all the simple self-defense skills Momo taught me. I pick the easiest one.

Swinging my leg upwards, I catch Mark neatly between the legs, and as I expected, he screeches like an injured dog, releasing my wrist. He must not be TOO drunk to feel that.

I back away instantly, holding the pepper spray in front of me like a gun. “One move, Mark. One move and I shoot,” I threaten. He freezes, as that’s probably all his inebriated brain can process. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and quick dial Momo.

_Hello, Hirai Momo speaking?_

“Momo, you gotta help me,” I plead almost tearfully into the phone, keeping a stiff eye on Mark who returned to his submissive drunkenness.

_What’s wrong, Nayeon?_

“Mark’s here…again! He’s really drunk and…and...”

 _OMG Nayeon!_ Momo’s voice sounds horrified. _I’m coming over. Call the police, Nayeon. Right now. I’ll hang up.”_

Shaking, my hands dial the number and when put on the line with the emergency operator, confess everything. She’s really nice and understanding, and that they’ll send a squad car. For some reason, I don’t find comfort knowing that police will come.

Momo dashes through the door and almost immediately repulses from the sight of Mark poleaxed on the floor. “That prick again…!” She kicks him lightly with the tip of her boots. “Stupid idiot. I don’t feel sorry for him if he loses his job because of this.” She looks around briefly before finding a belt in her closet. “This ought to do,” and deftly ties his arms behind his back.

The doorbell rings again, and this time it’s the cops. They smile greedily when they see their suspect is already in restraints. One of them steps forward and introduces himself as Officer Wang. He says he wants to ask us some questions, and we must answer truthfully. Of course, I will.

“Do you know this man?”

“Yes. He works at the same hospital as I do. He’s my senior.”

“Is that so? And have you had any problems with him before?”

“Yes, he’s been a bit of an annoyance for some time now.”

“Has he ever harassed you, verbally, physically, or sexually.”

I have to take a moment to answer. “Yes.”

“And what about you?” He turns to Momo. “What part do you play?”

“Me? Oh, I just live here,” she answers solemnly. “I don’t have any other associations with this man except when I slapped him for being rough with Nayeon.”

The officer writes everything down and nods importantly. He stuffs the tiny pad into his chest pocket and announces that they will lock up Mark for a couple days in the local police station until he regains his senses, and then we can press legal charges.

Momo and I watch as they struggle to drag the awake Mark out the door, but he keeps catching on things, and it’s even a bit humorous to watch.

“God, what an asshole.” Momo sighs, sinking on the couch. “You did great, Nayeon. You stood up for yourself. I’m proud of you.”

“You sound like my mom,” I retort weakly, too tired from the excitement to comment on anything else. “I’m older than you, remember?”

“Whatever.” She closes her eyes for a second. “I don’t know why, but I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.”

We sit in silence, relishing the peacefulness. The adrenaline has run its course and I feel like a paper doll; floppy and worn out.

Momo pops up. “I’m famished. You hungry?”

I smile. “Like hell. Let’s go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N - Hi guys! Chapter 2! It's not as long as the last chapter (only 3742-word count), but I think I crammed a lot of content into it. Momo was badass in the last chapter, and Mina and Nayeon got their own chances in this one! I hope you enjoyed it and remember to check back because I WILL do edits later on that may change the story. Don't forget to do the poll I'm attaching to each chapter! Thanks!) 


	4. Fatigued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief chat and tragedy hits the cardiology ward.

Yesterday’s events took a toll on me, and earlier I was tempted to hide in the doctor’s lounge and recuperate. However, I was given word that, lo and behold, Mark Tuan would not be in the O.R today, and that I would need to take his place as the attending surgeon for the time being. Justifying, I’m glad.

One of my first scheduled appointments is a young kid who needs a follow-up about his congenital heart disorder; CAVC, or complete atrioventricular canal disorder – basically a condition where there’s a hole between the heart’s main chambers. He had a surgery as a tiny newborn, but he gets checkups yearly to ensure his heart is functioning properly and strongly.

He’s used to visiting the Cardiology ward, and he knows several doctors by name, so he always brings smiles whenever he comes in. His echocardiogram results and MRI scans look good, and he looks like he’s developing into a healthy, energetic and lively boy.

That is one thing that always makes me love working as a cardiothoracic surgeon. I can really reroute a person’s life to a better future. It’s amazing to see a sickly blue and weak newborn grow into a fine strong kid.

Next schedule is with the scalpel in hand; an old man had a streptococcus throat infection that developed into rheumatic fever. This attacked his heart and severally damaged his valves, requiring replacement.

I get about an hour of rest in the Staff room, drinking some coffee and listening to gentle music on my phone. I flip through a magazine, bored by pages of nearly-naked underwear models and makeup articles. Ugh.

My serene thoughts are dissipated by the person I least expected to confront at this hour; Mina. She isn’t dressed in her EMS attire, so I’m assuming her shift hasn’t started yet. I watch as she grabs a cup of coffee and appears to head out the door, but she stops.

“Listen,” she says out of the blue, staring fixedly at the door in front of her. “Thanks for that dinner night. It was really nice. I never get out, like I said. I guess it was a change of pace.”

“Hey, no problem?” I grin widely. “A pleasure on my part. It was nice getting to know you.”

She twists around and returns the smile without showing her teeth, making her look more awkward than ever. “I heard from Momo that you had a bad thing happen yesterday. Was it that Mark guy?”

“Yea—wait, how do you talk with Momo?” I ask, not realizing the two retained communication after our dinner together.

She squints at me like I said something weird. “We traded phone numbers and occasionally text. More like cultural support if anything most of the time. We’re both Japanese in Korea after all.”

“Sure, I get it,” I scratch my head. “What were you saying about Mark?”

She freezes for a second, and I wonder if I said the wrong thing. Then that same uneasy expression from before spreads over her face. “That creep again? I knew he was a no-good loser from the first day I saw him.” Her words are sharper than I expected, and she seems to have forgotten my presence as she stalks stiffly out the door.

“What was that about?” I wonder to myself aloud as I sit up and finish the rest of my coffee. “She’s weird.”

I’m not given enough time to configure my thoughts as the pager in my pocket gives a violent buzz. I’m needed at the Trauma-Ward.

I see an elderly woman is suffering the symptoms of a myocardial infarction. (Note to readers: Please, familiarize yourself with the signs and indications of heart attacks; you might not be a doctor, but calling immediate medical attention is key to saving lives) She needs a double bypass, which we rapidly get underway.

Halfway through, her blood pressure plummets and she enters ventricular fibrillation, a disorder where the heart doesn’t beat but trembles in discord.

“Clear.”

The old lady’s body gives a sharp jolt _BZZT~!_ from the electricity.

“Still fibrillating. Stand clear.”

“Clear.”

_BZZT~!_

We try to get her heart back to normal by using a defibrillator. It works the second time and her heart calms down. We proceed with caution.

However, it happens again; her blood pressure and oxygen saturation decreased too rapidly. She entered cardiac arrest, requiring me to massage her heart, to keep the blood moving through the life-giving organ. It never beat again.

I continue to try and nurse the life back into the heart, but nothing happens; a surgeon tries pulls me away gently and tells me, “She’s gone, Im. She was too fragile for the procedure.” I stare at the body of the old woman, with the endotracheal tube still taped against the side of her mouth, and her aged face covered with smile wrinkles around the corner of her tape-closed eyes. I watch as the other surgeon respectfully close her body, and a tear snakes its way down the corner of my eye.

“It’s hard to see, isn’t it?” One of the intern surgeons beside me says, swallowing hard, his voice wavering. “It’s really hard to see.” He’s new and barely has had any time in surgery, and now he experienced his first tragedy.

I nod and look at him for a moment. There’s glimmering down his face, and I realize it’s also a tear. “Well,” I say, taking a deep breath and forcing down the tightness in my throat, willing myself to demonstrate professionalism. “We probably could’ve saved her. But God said we couldn’t, so we didn’t. We can’t control fate. It was the old lady’s time to leave earth and say hello to her mom and dad in Heaven who probably really missed her all these years.”

“I guess,” answers the intern, sniffling a little. He pulls off his gloves and swipes a hand over his eyes. “Life isn’t fair, anyways.” he leaves, and I’m left alone in the O.R. Just me and the lifeless old lady.

I boasted about the qualities of being in Cardiology; maybe I jinxed my luck. I was too proud. I remember hearing an old saying floating around that Dahyun likes to quote: “Pride goeth before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall.” No idea where that’s from, but it makes sense. Maybe I was too confident. Maybe I needed a lesson in humility.

I know I can’t blame myself for these things. But I can’t help it. I walk out of the O.R, and I notice a man and woman huddled together, sobbing. A little girl is curled at their feet, also weeping. Her round cheeks sparkle with smeared tears. An older man bursts through the entrance’s double doors. “Well? Where is she? Where is my Ah-Seong?” he demands, running up to the couple and child. “Where is my wife?”

The woman peers up to him and says something in a whimper. He stares at her in disbelief. “Don’t pull my leg,” he whispers shakily, dropping to his knees. “Don’t you dare joke with me.”

“Grandpa,” says the little girl tearfully. “Grandma is…”

This news seems to hit the gentleman harder than before, and he knees forward, wailing loudly. I come to the realization – this is the family of the deceased woman. I clench my teeth, my own optical liquid begins to leak. I creep past them, trying not to gain attention.

“What’s wrong, Nayeon?” Jihyo asks later as I sit motionlessly in the corner of the dressing room. “Your eyes are red and swollen… are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I say, biting my lip as another onslaught of emotions threatens to burst. “It’s just been…a hard day to say the least. A patient… um…s-she didn’t make it. It’s taken a toll on the team in at Trauma.”

“I’m sorry,” Jihyo looks genuinely sympathetic. She sits next to me and wraps an arm around my neck. The gesture is comforting, and I feel a little better.

“Thanks, Jihyo,” I sigh, drying my eyes some more. “I don’t normally feel this emotional about patients. I just…saw stuff that made me hurt more.”

“It’s only human to cry about other humans,” Jihyo comments. “Never be ashamed to.”

“Okay,” I take another deep inhalation and stand up. “Jihyo, you are the best. I feel much better.”

She grins cheekily. “I know I am.”

<><><><>

“Buck up, Nayeon,” I tell myself a little too forcefully the next day as I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are still slightly pink, and my hair looks like a bird’s nest, but at least I’ve taken control of myself and I’m feel better.

To be honest nothing’s quite like going out for dinner with Momo to get the spirit up again. We talked it out and it’s a different matter than when talking to other doctors. Momo doesn’t experience death on a regular basis (at least, I hope not; she might be working her dance students to the ground) so her sense of sympathy is just…different.

Actually, in fact, I feel a lot better. I feel rebooted to gain control of today’s events. Passing by, Jeongyeon notices the sharp glimmer in my eye and stops.

“You texted me that something happened yesterday,” she remarks curiously. “But I didn’t think it was something big enough to give you that determined expression your face. What went on?”

“Oh,” I shrug and shove my arms vigerously through the arm-holes of my coat. “Something… I don’t want to talk about it. Maybe in a month or so. But not right now. It’s a bit emotional.”

She glances at me for a moment, but I ignore her eyes. “Okay,” she smiles. “I understand. Sensitive subject. Gotch’a. I’ll probably forget by next month,” she adds with a laugh.

I chuckle and shut my personal locker with a clang. “On the bright side, I talked to Mina again. You know, the EMT.”

“Of course I know who you’re talking about. No need for clarification. What did you say?” Jeongyeon crosses her arms and looks interested.

“Hmm,” I suddenly find myself looking at the ground and fiddling with my locker key. “She just said ‘thanks’ for dinner and stuff. And she heard Mark was on probation. It wasn’t big talk or anything. But at least it happened.”

“Yeah…?” I can feel Jeongyeon looking at me inquisitively. “Why are you blushing?” I run a fingertip down my cheek, and indeed the skin is hot to touch. I glance up at my friend, and I see a partial smirk hidden on her features. She steps closer and hooks an arm around my neck. “Tell you what: let’s have a coffee sometime. You’re off soon, right? So am I. We can meet, and let’s have a talk. I think there’s something you need to explain.”

“Explain what?” I demand, suddenly feeling a bit concerned. “Do I look ill.”

“No,” she shakes her head. “Far from it. And it’s just for your personal clarification, might I add.”  
“Sure then,” I chew my lip. “Text me what time and I’ll see if it works.”

“Okay!” Her cheeriness reignites and she waves. “See you, Im-girl.”

I wave back and watch as the tall girl scampers away happily. I return to my office and wait for my consultations to begin. As I mentioned in the first part, since I’m not in the O.R, I do consultations. The cases don’t really change on a day to day basis, but occasionally I get some interesting or humorous. Like today, for example.

A man sits in front of me and he seems vaguely familiar, though I can’t place it. He’s got neatly trimmed hair, heavy brows, and sharp eyes. He reminds me of someone.

“Hello,” I say pleasantly, typing on the computer in front of me. “What brings you here today?”

“This.” And before I get the chance to give him any orders, he pulls off his shirt, revealing very toned abs and biceps, and an ugly bruise in the center of his chest and around his ribs.

I gasp, and shield my eyes for a second before regaining professional composure (is there such a thing in a moment like this). “That’s quite a nasty…bruise you have there. What happened.”

“Well,” he begins in an unfazed voice. “I was on police duty and I got slugged by a drunk bastard. Didn’t really hurt that much but boss said to check it out. He said there’s something called, myo…myocardial…con…con…somethin’.”

“Myocardial contusion,” I supplement helpfully. “And it is possible to get that injury from blunt forces, such as kicks or falling. Do you have any symptoms?”

He thinks hard. “Not really, except my side really hurt. Especially this one,” and he pushes at his right side, making the obviously loose bone wiggle in place, grimacing.

“Don’t do that,” I warn hurriedly. “You probably have a fractured rib. If you move it some more, it will become displaced, and then you’ll need surgery. So are you sure you haven’t had any symptoms? No dizziness, difficulty breathing, nausea, lightheadedness, palpitations, lethargy?”

He shrugs aimlessly. “No. I’m good.”

“Then I can give you a clean bill of health. I can give you a prescription for anti-inflammation and pain medication if you’d like.”

He seems to battle between his pride and logic, and he soon came to a conclusion. “Yeah, I’ll take that prescription. Thanks.” He eyes me for a moment before saying, “Have I seen you before?”

“I was wondering the same thing,” I answer.

“Ah ha!” He snaps a finger. “You’re that woman who was being harassed by the drunk guy at her apartment. He’s the one who clobbered me!”

I face-palm. Luck has not been on my side since last week. Here I am, treating the very man who witnessed me almost getting mauled by an intoxicated fellow doctor due to my ineptness at self-defense. Oh great. “You know,” I say in a sick voice. “I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t mention this little “happening” to anyone around.”

“Why not?” He questions almost innocently.

“Because there’s already enough rumors floating around here about me, and I don’t need anymore.”

“Oh.” He’s quiet. “Alright.”

“Thank you,” I sigh. “Now don’t forget to take your medications twice a day with food. If you start any of the symptoms I mentioned earlier, come here straightaway.”

“Yes ma’am,” he says meekly in policeman fashion, standing up and pulling on his shirt (thank goodness).

I can only hold back a tired laugh after he leaves, as my wits have been burning on high since he told the story. Gosh, I am a mess now. A real mess. A huge mess. And I’m the great Im Nayeon!

 

Ugh…

 

What am I gonna do?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Hey guys! Short chapter, and kinda boring in my opinion. But it's sort of a filler to Jeongyeon + Nayeon talk, Mina + Nayeon interaction, and some other stuff. And I even managed to squeeze my favorite dude into the whole scheme - Jackson! He seems to suit a police officer character. I'm sorry if my writing is unsatisfactory. My apologizes. Please, please, please - comment and express your opinions! As a writer, there's nothing more gratifying to get feedback from the readers. Love you!


	5. Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly like it sounds - there's an elevator.

"I'm so screwed," I groan as I sink at the table in my apartment. "I'm so screwed and I'm gonna die because of it."

Momo raises an interested eyebrow and chuckles mischievously. "Who screwed you?" 

I glare at her. "Not in that way. I mean, remember that time Mark came over here and was all drunk and stuff?" She nods. "Remember how he was going to throttle me and I called the police?" Again, a brief tilt of the chin. "Well, turns out one of the police guys got hurt when they wrestled him back to the car, and he was one of my patients."

"Wooah," Momo looks intrigued. "Cool."

"It is NOT cool!" I cry in an almost hysterical tone. "Momo, he knows who I am now and everything. And I saw his abs!"

"No!" Momo is taken aback and she drops the TV remote. "That soon!? For real? Wow, Nayeon, I knew you were a socialite, but I never knew you would progress stuff that really quick. You amaze me sometimes. And I thought you were weird about Mina, too."

Quickly realizing what I said, I violently shake my head. "I don't mean it in that way. Geez, you're such a pervert, Momo. I meant, I had to examine him and he was all bruised up. Speaking of which, Mina told me earlier that you and she traded phone numbers. Is that true?"

"Yeah, is there a problem? Are you jealous?" 

"What? No! Of course not. I was just...you know...curious."

"Curious about someone you like, huh," murmurs Momo with a glimmer in her eye. "Ooo, just like you, Nayeon."

"Shut up," I turn away. 

"Were his abs hot?" She calls as I stomp to my room. 

"Not even!" I shoot back and collapse on my bed, one hand covering my forehead. Sometimes my stupid roommate is just... I mean, why does she think I  _like_ Mina. She's making it sound weird. 

Weird. 

Does it really sound that weird to like someone?

Hmmm...

I don't know.

<><><><>

"Good morning to you!" I see Jihyo smiling brightly at me as we bump elbows in the locker room. 

I can't help but smile back. Jihyo just has that way about her. "Good morning. How are things for you?"

"Not bad," she shrugs. "Radiology is no different than it was yesterday. It's just a ton of MRIs, CAT scans, x-rays, and all that stuff. The more interesting part is assessing the images. What about you?"

"For me, pretty normal. Tough. Treatment, surgeries, patients...all that stuff."

Jihyo looks sympathetic. "Must be, seeing as you're the head now. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Will do," I respond. "See you around, Jihyo!"

Jihyo is my friend. And a good friend. I always feel comfortable around her. She's loud, cheerful, and just a kind and warm person. She's a very sweet individual, and I find myself often easily talking with her.

Yet I don't get that strange feeling around Jihyo I do when I see Mina. 

But I don't know what it is. 

Strange. 

I swing my locker shut and float myself over to the cardiology ward. I stretch and loosen my muscles as the morning bustle begins to pick up. Another long shift ahead. 

"Hey," someone calls to me, and the voice is familiar. I turn around and see Jackson smiling and waving.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, noting that he seems perfectly healthy and in good shape. 

He laughs as if I told a joke. "Oh, I'm just here to thank you for prescribing that pain medicine! My buddy said I was loopy after the first dose and did some strange things, but after that, I felt no soreness. So thanks, Doc!" He winks and cracks a grin. 

"It's nothing." I shrug. "That's my job. Thanks for your thank you."

"No problem!" He turns and leaves. "See you around, Doc!"

"I sure hope not," I mumble, but to myself. 

<><><><>

Lunch hour starts and I sit at a table unwrapping a lunch pack I made earlier in the morning. My stomach rumbled eagerly as I dug into hand-rolled kimbap and other sides veggies and stuff. As I do so, I sense a presence next to me.

"Mind if I sit here?" I glance upwards (well, not that much) to see Son Chaeyoung standing near my table. "Hi."

"Oh, sure," I gesture towards a free chair and she puts down her tray. "I just started eating."

"So, I heard you and Mina hooked up," Chaeyoung casually starts. "Is that true?"

"Eh!?" I feel a big reaction coming and suppress it. "What? Hook up?! Me? Never!"

She gives me a strange look. "Not that type of hook up. I mean, you two are friends now."

"More or less," I quickly uncap my water bottle and take a couple swigs. "More like, I owed her and we got along because of it. Why? How'd you know?"

"Oh," Chaeyoung takes a spoonful of her food. "She's my best friend."

"EH?!"

"What was that for?"

"Uh....oh...sorry." I wipe the water off my chin. 

"You're quite abnormal, Nayeon." Chaeyoung laughs. 

"Yeah, I know. It's just... I kinda didn't think Mina had any friends," I admitted. 

"I know she seems cold, but trust me; She's just a really shy and fuzzy introvert in private. I guess she's still keeping up that stiff facade so people don't think she's a weak person." 

"Really? Someone would do that?"

"Yeah," Chaeyoung sighed. "It's a long story, but she's was almost taken advantage of once because the person thought she was just one of those harmless, submissive girls. She never was, but I guess the incident scared her and she said she finds it hard to open up to new people now."

"I see." I'm uncomfortably quiet now. I don't know what to say. "Thanks for the info."

Chaeyoung lays a hand on my arm. "I know it's hard to become close to her. But Nayeon, if there's anyone I think can do it, it's you."

I blush and play with my silverware. "You think so?" Chaeyoung gives a reaffirming nod but utters, "In fact, there she is. Hey, Mina! Come over here!" 

The taller woman navigates through the scattering of tables and reaches ours. "Hi, Chaeyou..." Her smile quickly vanishes when she sees me sitting alongside her friend and stiffens. 

"Mina, this is Nayeon and I believe you two have met each other before?"

"Yes, we have." The reply is barely a mumble. 

"Excellent. Care to join us?" Chaeyoung's tone of voice is simple and friendly. She knows how to talk to Mina. 

Mina shakes her head. "No thanks. I ate already."

"Aw, C'mon," Chaeyoung says in a teasing voice and reaches out her hand. "You always say that. Nayeon won't bite," she eyes me. "Right?"

"Y-yeah," I try to smile invitingly. I guess she accepts because she sits next to her friend and looks at the table the whole time. Chaeyoung doesn't seem to notice and keeps talking happily between all of us. 

A weird sensation keeps tingling my face as I try to keep eye contact, but every now and then, my peripheral vision tells me that Mina is looking at me and the tingling gets more intense. I glance over at her, and the moment I do, she looks away. 

"You're really pretty," I blurt out, and when the words leave my mouth, my face turns beet red. What did I just do? 

There's a silence that descends on our table as I cover my face with my hands in mortification. Seriously, what in the  _world_ did I just do?

Chaeyoung only laughs as Mina looks taken aback. "Uh...thanks?" A couple other doctors from different tables snicker, and I can tell they're doing it in my direction. To this, I flush crimson. 

"You're...You're pretty too..." Mina says awkwardly, sitting back even stiffer than before and folding her hands in her lap. Chaeyoung is stiff guffawing and slapping Mina's shoulder as she shakes with her glee. 

"My God, Nayeon, you're such an upfront person," she barely catches her breath. "I like you already." 

"Oh shush," I avert my eyes, growing pinker and pinker by the second. I hear the screeching of metal on the floor as Mina stands up. 

"Thanks for...for....this," and she walks away, but I also notice her face is red. Is she as embarrassed as I am?

"Ah," Chaeyoung wipes tears from her eyes as her laughter turns to hiccups. "That was funny." 

"It was not!" I scold. "That was utterly humiliating from my standpoint! I don't even know how I'm going to talk to her now that she probably thinks I'm a weirdo."

"And she didn't think that before?" Chaeyoung says slyly. "Pfft."

I glare at her. "Why did I even agree to eat lunch with you."

"But you revealed your true feelings, didn't you," she points out. "You obviously have feelings don't you?"

"Frick," I slumping forward and dragging my fingers through my hair. "Why does everyone think I'm obsessed with Mina or something?"

"Because it's obvious," Chaeyoung says calmly and to this, I sit up and look at her. 

"Really?"

"It's so obvious, Nayeon. You'd have to be kind of dumb to miss it."

"Maybe I'm just dumb."

"No, you're not. But you're stupid for trying to deny it." Chaeyoung's eyes soften. "You cute pabo. Now, look what you've done. You've made a mess of yourself."

I sigh. "It's not that I'm really  _into_ into her, but she's kinda cool and mysterious, you know? Girls like that are interesting." 

Chaeyoung grins her cub-like grin. "Oh, I know."

"But do you think she'd..." I struggled to find the words to pinpoint my words. "Does she like girls?"

"Dunno," Chaeyoung shrugs. "I don't even know if she likes anyone after that mishap. She keeps her relationship preferences private even with me. So I'd say you have a fifty-fifty chance of getting with her." 

"Really? Why do you think that? How do you know she's not a hundred percent of men?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I just get that feeling from Minari."

I finish the rest of my food trying to comprehend exactly what Chaeyoung has told me and it lightens my load a bit when I think that I finally said words. In fact, I haven't noticed how much freer my chest feels now that I said those words. However, it still doesn't make me feel any better that I said it in a very ungraceful and unflattering way. 

"Thanks for eating lunch with me," Chaeyoung says pleasantly, gathering up her tray. "If you want to talk with me some more, I'm at the pediatric ward like always."

"Thank you!" I call as she heads toward the tray return station. I clean up my spot and leave the cafeteria, feeling more confused than ever. I like Mina. 

I actually said it. 

I like Mina. 

<><><><>

"What's with you?" Momo asks the next morning as I walk through the door, tiredly but smiling. I'm on Cloud 9. She's pulling on her socks and shoes and getting ready to leave for work."You're all happy and stuff. Weren't you depressed before because of that Jackson dude and his abs?"

"No," I float to the kitchen and open the fridge. "And I was  _not_ depressed by his abs, thank you very much." I pull a bottle of wine out the cupboard and a pack of cheese from the fridge. Momo raises an eyebrow at this. 

"Something good must've happened," she insists. "You normally just glug that damn bottle like a drunk sailor." 

"I found something out about myself yesterday." I say. 

"And that was?" Momo pauses what she's doing and looks at me expectantly.

"I like Mina." And those words cause a rush of pink to my face until I'm sure I look like circus cotton-candy. 

"Oh really?" Momo smirks. "See, that's what I said. And you completely denied it. You were practically making goo-goo eyes at her all night during that dinner." 

"Yeah, well..." I rub the back of my head. "Sorry about that. It's true after all."

"Eh, I always knew you'd lean that way anyway," Momo grins. "You kinda have that personality."

"The only problem is that I don't know if Mina likes me back, or even likes women in general."

"Just give it time and start off slowly," my roommate advises as she heads out the door. "You'll find out soon enough if she likes you." And she shuts the door with a bang. 

"Huh, it's like she's in a relationship herself," I mutter. "Hirai Momo, you perplex me sometimes." I look down at the cheese and wine in my hand and feel my stomach grumble. "Well, time to eat."

<><><><>

"Sir, I'm afraid we have received the MRI of your heart today," I tell a patient as he sits on the examination table in my office. 

"Yes?" He looks scared, and I can't blame him. 

"Look here." I point to the images. "Do you notice how much darker this part of your heart is?" When he nods, I continue. "That means your heart wall has thickened, which is why it isn't pumping blood as easily as before. Your primary symptoms like irregular heartbeat and palpitations are caused by this condition. Were you an active man?"

He bobs his head soberly. "I always went running with my dogs or kayaking at the river. I never expected this. I live pretty healthily. What is the cause of this, Doctor?"

I shake my head. "We can't exactly tell, but a lot of times, it can be hereditary. Sometimes it skips a generation, as I'm sure you know."

"Yes, yes," he says, though his eyes look duller than before. "What are treatment options?"

"For now, we can start you on medicine that lets your heart rest and pumps blood more efficiently and effectively. If that fails to cure your symptoms, we can progress to surgery."

"Surgery?" He squeaks, and I feel sorry for him. 

"There's two that are known to help your condition. One is an open surgery called septal myectomy. In this procedure, we remove the part of the wall that is thickened. The second is minorly invasive; we simply use a catheter to inject alcohol and destroy the wall." 

"I...uh..." he fingers his collar, sweating, and his face is white. "I think I'll go with the medicine for now. I don't want to do surgery."

"That's fine." I pull out a notepad and write down some words. "I'll start you on some amiodarone which should help your arrhythmia." I hand it to him and he stands up a little shakily. "Please take care, sir. You're in good hands."

"Thank you," he nods and leaves. I stretch upwards and yawn. Last case of the day, and I can go home now."

I walk out and am greeted by Jeongyeon standing outside my door. "What'd you do to that poor man who just came out? He looked ready to be sick or something."

I shrug. "Guess that guy is squeamish. Can't really help it. He needed to know what was coming for him."

"Ooh what was his case?"

"Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

"Interesting?"

"A little."

"Rare?"

"Not really, unfortunately. However, his case was genetic which I'm not used to seeing nowadays."

"Hey, you never took me up on my coffee date idea," she puffs up her cheeks in mock annoyance. "Humph."

"Sorry," I smile apologetically. "I'm off now if you'd like to go with me now."

"Sure."

<><><><>

"What is it you want to talk with me about?" I cradle my warm coffee cup in my hands as we sit in the warm and well-lit cafe. Jeongyeon is sitting across from me, sipping her own glass of some mixed drink. 

"I was just curious about something, Nayeon," she starts off hesitantly. "As far as I've known you, you've never had any relationships. And ever since you met that Mina woman or whatever, you've been a little odd lately."

"Yes, so what about it?" I look her in the eye. 

"Nayeon, do you like women?"

I take a deep breath and notice the barista over in the corner looks surprised as well. "Well... you could say that I suppose. I'm not really into, you know, kinky stuff with girls, but I guess I'm more attracted to them than men."

"I see." Jeongyeon sits back with a triumphant look on her face. I narrow my eyes at her. 

"You're just like Momo, you know? She was exactly the same way when I said that."

"Great minds think alike," she quips easily but leans forward with her hands over my cheeks. "I only hope you the best with your choice. You know I care about you, Nabongs. Just take of yourself please."

"Thank you," I murmur. "You're the best. You really are."

<><><><>

Today was rough. A lot went on. I had surgeries, some board meetings, and a few consultations. Even so, I'm tired. Wickedly tired. I head down from my last meeting and I notice that the stairs I normally take are under construction. 

"Great," I think to myself. "What if there's a fire and we need to evacuate? Don't they always say to never use the elevator?" I guess I'm too tired to argue with myself as I lean into the button on the wall. "Geez, whatever."

"Hi, Nabongs." Dahyun's standing next to me with a tight smile. "Looks like my only escape route is blocked."

"Mine too," I chuckle. "Oh well."

The elevator bings and the doors open with a smooth "whoosh". I step inside and admire how large the interior really is. The walls are polished metal and well maintained so it keeps the classy feeling of the hospital intact. 

The door is about to close when out of nowhere Mina slips in. I'm still a little embarrassed about the other day's events, so when she stands next to me, I can't help but feel my face heating. Dahyun asks what floor, and she responds 1st just like the rest of us. 

"About the day before last," Mina moves her eyes in my direction without turning her face. "What you said... Did you really mean it."

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...yes and no." I try to answer, but my mind suddenly jumbles up and my tongue feels like a pretzel. "I mean...you-you  _are_ pretty. But my mind wasn't really working when I said it, so I guess I didn't say it in the way I wanted."

"What's this about?" I forgot Dahyun was standing right next to me. She has a very confused expression her face. 

" Haha, sorry Dubu. Something that happened between at lunch a few days ago. That's all."

"I see," replies the tofu-skinned woman. Just as she does, the elevator gives a violent shake and comes to a screeching halt. Dahyun screams as the lights flash off and we're pitched into complete darkness.

My heart is pounding in my chest. I thought these kinds of things only happened in movies and dramas. Not like this. I shakily reach forward, nearly scared my movements will cause the inoperable machinery will fall even further. My mind drifts to the anime scene of Another where the occupant of the elevator is... Ugh, I can't think of that stuff. 

I feel around until I feel the blessed red call button. I press it. 

"H-hello!?" I shout, but there's no reply. "I'm not sure if you can hear us, but I'm Dr. Im Nayeon along with two others who are stuck in this elevator. Please, can anyone hear us?!"

A voice buzzes statically in. "Yes, we are aware of your predicament. Please stay calm. There has been a power outage in the left wing of the hospital due to unknown causes."

"We're stuck in here," I plead. "How long till help arrives?" 

"I'm afraid I can't say, Doctor, it may be awhile. For now, just please stay calm. We'll try to send a rescue crew as fast as possible." He buzzes out. 

"We're doomed." Dahyun's panicking. "We're going to be trapped in this elevator for eternity."

"No, we're not," I try to soothe her. "It's just a system malfunction. They'll probably fix it soon." My own chest is beating hard as I try not to freak out myself. I mean, who wouldn't. It's very scary! I lean back against the cool, aluminum wall and try to envision myself anywhere besides trapped inside an elevator. 

I hear ragged breathing next to me, and I realize it's not Dahyun. It's Mina. But she hasn't said anything. 

"Mina," I touch her shoulder lightly with my finger. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm...fine." The way she says it doesn't convince me at all. 

"Really?"

"Y-yup." Her breaths are coming out in shallow spurts.

Even though I can't see in the darkness, I make a concerned face and grope blindly to find her hand. I touch skin, and it's clammy with sweat. "Mina, you're shaking."

"I don't like elevators in the first place," she says in a low voice and I  squeeze her hand tighter. "I was always scared of them from childhood. This is making it worse."

"It's okay," I respond in a gentle voice, except I can't stop the rock band banging away in my heart. "We're here together. Nothing's going to happen. We'll just stay put until they get it back in gear. Okay, Mina?"

"Yeah, Mina." Dahyun sounds like she's trying to pluck up her own courage. "We're all together. You're not alone."

I hear a gulp and what I hope is a nod. The lights at the top of the compartment flash on and I feel a wave of relief wash over my body. However, I glance at Mina and her face is drained of color and she looks like she's going to have a panic attack. 

So I do what any good person would do. I scoot close as possible to her and wrap my arms around her tightly. The elevator gives a creaking groan as it starts to move, and Mina gives a little squeak as we continue to move. "Hallelujah!" Dahyun shouts. 

We hit the ground floor and the doors open to a group of firefighters. I help Mina and Dahyun stand and we exit. "Any injuries?" The head firefighter asks us. I can only shake my head 'no' in response - the adrenaline is gone and I feel myself dissolve into tiredness.

Dahyun wobbles out behind me and smirks shakily. "T-that was a pretty good t-time to act lovey-dovey, wasn't it?"

"Argh," I swat at her. "It isn't any of your beeswax, Dubu." 

"Thank you, though," Mina smiles at me. "I might've really freaked out if you hadn't hugged me. I guess the research that Temple Grandin did on what pressure does to emit stress relief was true." 

I can't find the words to say because the prettiest woman in the world is smiling at me and I actually helped her out of a tough moment and she's thanking me for it. "Y-you're welcome..."

"Hope to see each other sometimes." She's already off and away down the hall. I watch her leave and feel my heart blurble in my chest (is that even a way to describe it). 

"Heart eyes Nayeon! Heart eyes Nayeon!" Dahyun chants aloud as she dances away. The firemen, who are also leaving after inspecting the elevator chuckle, and I'm left there feeling obliviously happy. 

I did it. 

I actually did it. 

I hugged Mina. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N - Nayeon did it! Yay! And it's honestly written from how I would react to a situation, so if you guys think it's not very Nayeon-like, sorry. I also really hate elevators myself, so I decided that would be a good situation to get them closer. Hope you all enjoy! Read, comment, and have fun.)


	6. The Miracle of Life and a Not-So-Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeon finds herself in a tough situation with Mina, but they work together to do the ultimate goal of a doctor.

**This chapter is rated M.  I wasn't sure what to label it as, but I do know it's not supposed to be a "normal" chapter. And no, sorry to those who had their hopes up for woohoo and kinky stuff. Nope. Just medical stuff; might make some sensitive audiences uncomfortable or grossed out. Either way, be warned. To be honest, I was uncomfortable writing it, but I hope you guys think otherwise. Other than that, enjoy the chapter! (I will be constantly still editing it so make sure after awhile, come back and read it again!)**

* * *

"Holy shit," I breathe as I enter the front door and pull off my coat. "You won't believe what happened today!"

"What?" Momo addresses me lazily. By this time, she's used to the circumstances I get myself into by now. I can't blame her. My life is one giant rollercoaster. She watches as I hang my purse on the coathanger and kick off my shoes before entering. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I got stuck in an elevator."

Momo looks unfazed. "That sounds like you."

"Yep, but with Dahyun. And Mina."

"Oh...OH." Momo gets the picture quicker than I expected. "Your crush." I know she's purposely trying to faze me because of my previous reactions to that word and connotation, but she's not going to win this time. 

"Yes, my _crush,"_ I respond confidently. "But did you know...she's scared of heights? Like, really scared? Well, actually, I don't know if it's heights that she's scared of."

"Really?" Momo has a surprised expression, just like what I've been feeling. "That's honestly not what I expected. Why? How'd you know?"

"Momo, it was obvious. You should've seen her face. She looked like she saw a ghost." I sigh as I plop down on one of the seats opposite of her. "Has she never talked to you about it?"

"No, not really," Momo says, rubbing her chin. "But come to think about it, she did mention she does have a weakness when it comes to her paramedic calls. Perhaps that's it?"

_Mina shifted uncomfortably in her seat, staring at her plate of food. "I'd rather not say. It's kind of a lame fear I don't want to talk about."_

"Oh...You're actually right...how did you remember something like that?" I ask in wonder to my roommate.

"I might be a pabo," says Momo proudly. "But I can remember random facts perfectly." I only laugh and shake my head as she dramatically puffs her chest and pounds herself happily.

"Yeah, but I'm serious. She was really shaken by the whole ordeal. I swear. I was scared, but she looked like she was going to faint or something. I hope she's okay."

"I can text her if you'd like," Momo suggests. "You still don't have her number, right?"

Regretfully, no, I have to admit I don't. "It would be at least nice of me to check up on her. Say, why don't you just give me her number since you already have it?"

Momo raises. "Uh, Nayeon, you don't get it, do you? That's not how it works. _You_ like _her_ , so _you_ have to get it from _her."_

"Geez, Momo, you make life difficult," I complain and she only grins. "You act like you have your own love-life."

"I did," she responds with a vacant look in her eye. "A nice one, too. I don't know where she went off to..."

"Ah, that's sad."

"Meh." She blinks and glances at her phone. "Mina just replied, by the way."

"She did? What'd she say?"

"She says she's okay. And she says thank you. Why? What'd you do?"

"I just made sure she didn't have a panic attack," I shrug, trying not to look too pleased with myself. "I hugged her."

"Aw, that's cute!" Momo smiles, but genuinely this time (she's not teasing me). "I'm surprised you had the guts to do that."

"I'm surprised at myself, actually. I needed to. _She_ needed it. We were stuck there for awhile. Dahyun helped too. She's a psychiatrist, you know."

"Yeah, I know. You've told me. What do you want me to respond?"

"Tell her I'm glad she's fine." Momo nods and hunches in concentration over her phone. When she hasn't finished typing within a few minutes, I'm concerned.

"Momo, are you writing what I told you to write?"

"Nope," she looks up with a wicked grin spanning her face. "I told her you wanted to invite her on a coffee date this Saturday."

"You did what!?" I leap up and snatch the phone out of the cackling peach's hands.

* * *

(English = Korean, Japanese = Japanese)

Momo: nayeon wants to kno if ur ok after ystday?

Mina: Yeah, I’m fine. Why?

 Momo: Idk i guess she was worried abt u.

Mina: Really? Well, she shouldn’t have. It’s a thing of the past.

it sure is. ;) anyway, are you Momo: doin anying this wkend?

Mina: Um…I don’t think I am…Is there something going on?

Momo: nabongs wants to take you to coffee.

Mina: Really? How come?

: Momoi cant exctly say rite now, but its important.

Mina: What time?

Momo: wait. lemme ask.

…

she says  1pm is good.

Mina: Well…I suppose I can. 

Momo: **南ちゃん** **、ナヨンは変ですね。。。XD**

Mina: **そうですね。。。**

[No new messages]

 

* * *

“Okay, what’s this? What did you say in Japanese?” I demand, shoving the device back in Momo’s face. She chuckles.

“I sure as heck ain’t telling you,” she says, taking back her phone and closing the text window. “You either have to learn Japanese, or forever wonder what we just said.”

“I’m going to ask Mina when we have coffee,” I threaten.

“So, you’re going?”

“Of course! It’s set, isn’t it.” I sigh. “I’m not particularly happy that you planned it without my consent.”

“Oh, trust me, Nabongs,” Momo beamed confidently. “You’ll thank me when the date is over.”

“Pfft,” I scoff. “Hopefully that or I’ll pull your little blonde head off your body and feed it to the ducks.”

“Aiyai!” Momo clutches her head, making sure it’s still connected firmly to her neck. “So violent, Nayeon!” She leaps away as I swat at her in annoyment. Damn that little dancer brat.

<><><><>

1:15 PM

 I sit at the café table. Mina is across from me and so far we’ve had trouble thinking of topics to talk about, or at least that’s how it feels like since the silence looms like an unfed dog.

Mina looks unusually pretty today, I admit to myself quietly. She wears a grey and red striped sweater with dark jeans and black shoes. She folded her long coat and now it’s neatly hanging off the back of her chair.

We stare at each other awkwardly, and I wrack my brain for subjects to discuss. “I’m glad you weren’t affected badly by our incident the other day,” I say, taking a small sip of my hot drink.

Mina shakes her head. “You really needn’t worry about me. It was kind of stupid how anxious I got. Ridiculous, actually.”

“No, it wasn't. Are you claustrophobic?” 

She shakes her head again. “No. I’ve been in small places before and it doesn’t have that effect on me. I really don’t know what it is. I get in an elevator…and there’s nothing more that really happens in my brain. I sort of shut down.”

“Hmm…” I rub my chin, trying to look intelligent, but also desperately wishing I had paid better attention in my psychology courses during my pre-med years. “Well, at least you look fine now. Your face back then was really pale.”

She chuckles, and her laugh sounds like bells tinkling on Christmas day. “I _feel_ much better.” She glances upward and meets my eyes, and the corners of her mouth turn upwards in a smile. “Thank you, Nayeon.”

I feel my heartbeat clearly beginning to pulsate in my chest. “You’re welcome.” I return the gesture, and something within me feels like a weight lifted off my shoulders. I feel more relaxed. Less nervous. Like I gained confidence from the simple gesture. We talk easily for about 45 more minutes. 

“You know what?” Mina glances out the window. “The weather is decent today, albeit cold. At least for now. Do you want to…” She glances back at me, “to walk outside with me?”

I nod enthusiastically. “Sure. That sounds great.”

“Good,” she sounds relieved. “Sitting indoors stresses me out. I like fresh air.”  _An active person,_ I think to myself, amused.

We venture out the doors, and though the sky is a sort of ashy grey, the weather is surprisingly okay compared to what we've been having. A gentle breeze snakes its way through branches of trees lining the street. Few other people are out, but the scattering that seems to float lazily around as if they have nothing better to do.

Mina grins. “I know a really cool trinket (by this, I later learned she meant stuffed animal) shop just around the corner. Do you want to see?” I nod, and she leads me to the destination through an apartment complex. As we walk, I gaze at Mina and I notice the change in her personality. She doesn’t feel as stiff around me. Still a bit awkward, yes, but what is it? I don’t feel like she’s as cold as before.

“Look,” she points to a humongous stuffed great white shark in the front window of the aforementioned store. “Isn’t it cool?”

“Um, yeah,” I say. The thing is enormous, probably twice the height of me and maybe the same weight. “Do you like sharks?”

She titters. “A lot of people say I look like a penguin and I think penguins are cute, but I like sharks a lot more. Which is ironic because they’re natural enemies in the wild. Isn’t that funny?”

I cover my snicker. “That _is_ rather humorous. Why do you like sharks?”

“They’re strong, fast, and the rulers of the sea. They have no weakness. Few things can overtake them,” she replies. “They excel as predators.” For a fleeting moment, her expression of happiness is masked by something, but it quickly disappears. “Which animal do you like, Nayeon?”

I take a moment to decide before pointing out a robotic blue Pokemon. “Someone once told me I look like Squirtle.”

Mina steps back and squints at me. “Well, they’re actually kind of right.” She really is used to me now, I guess. I can’t say I’m unhappy with the progression of our relationship, but part of me longs to see something more from Mina.

“Oh well,” she speaks to herself softly. “Is there anywhere else you want to visit?”

I glance at the sky and see it’s starting to collect thicker and heavier clouds. “It looks like it’s going to rain.”

“True,” she tilts her head upwards, and I get a glimpse of her glorious jawline. “Don’t know when it will hit. I heard earlier reports that it might be an ice-storm brewing.” 

“Then let’s head back to our cars.” We walk in silence side by side, and I hunch further in my coat. The weather has gotten colder and even my wool leggings struggle to keep the cold out. I feel happy. This is the first time I don't feel like a complete idiot in front of Mina and I can act normally. Well...as normally as I can act. 

“Wait, Nayeon, do you hear that?” Mina stops me and puts a finger to her lips. I am startled by the seriousness in her dark eyes, and I halt to listen. The only thing I detect is the crackling of brittle leaves on the ashen pavement. 

"No," I shake my head but I can't help feeling a bit concerned. "What was it?"

"I don't know," she admits. "But it kind sounded like... A woman..." She stands like a statue for a few minutes, concentrating. Then I pick up the noise. It sounds like a woman groaning, but only briefly. 

"Should we do something?" I ask uneasily, tapping Mina's shoulder. "I don't like the sound of it."

"Me neither." She looks around. "But on the other hand," she adds, pointing at the sky. "We either do it or leave before we're frozen by the storm that's coming." My mind whirs with the two options. The storm is brewing quickly, and the amiable breezes are turning ferociously against us.  

"Let's check it out, then," I say. "Someone could be in real trouble." She nods and we investigate closer. We strain our ears to pick up the sound. It comes again, slightly louder. 

"It's over there," Mina points to the building on the right of us. It's a two-story apartment complex with connected balconies. "But which one." As if to answer our questions, it slices the air like a knife. Mina knocks and calls out boldly on the guessed door in a paramedic manner. "Hello? Is anyone in here? Is something the matter." 

I press my ear against the door for an answer. _"Uuuurgghh...Uuruuunnngh"_ I turn to Mina. "Someone's definitely in there. What do we do?"

"We go in," she says, and before I have a chance to say something, she turns the doorknob and enters the apartment.  _I'm pretty sure this isn't legal, but..._ I think to myself as I follow her in. I don't see anyone straightaway. "Check the bedroom over there and the bathroom. I'll check the other bedroom and kitchen." 

"Okay." I do as instructed and we separate. There's nobody here and no-one in the bathroom. I'm about to tell Mina this when she instead calls me. I run to where she is. She's kneeling next to a woman who's lying on her side. Her small face is streaked with sweat. "What's wrong...Oh," I start to ask before I notice the way the lady's stomach bulges outward. "Oh no." 

"She's somewhere in the first stage of labor," Mina says, her face sober.  Probably because I look clueless (give me a break, I'm a heart surgeon!) she interprets it out for me. "The first stage means that the contractions have started and increasingly grow stronger as the cervix thins and dilates. I don't know if she has hit active labor yet, though." She's no longer the woman I had been drinking coffee with earlier. She's a paramedic now. And she looks noticeably worried.

"Let's see," I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes as I try to think. "I'm not an obstetrician, but I'm guessing that's a bad thing."

"Of course, it is," she says under her breath. "We need to call an ambulance, and even then, I'm not sure she's in condition to be transported. And with the storm," she gestures to a window, and it's gotten considerably colder and darker since we entered. "Transporation in itself will be extremely difficult once the weather hits. What should we do?"

"Didn't you say you had something in your car?" I whisper back. "Either one of us can run and get it while the other watches over her. It might not have all the supplies we need, but at least it's something. We need to at least monitor her condition, and worst comes to worst, deliver the baby." 

"...You're right. Worst comes to worst." Mina frowns and hesitates. "Are you a fast runner?" 

"Me? No, not really?" Scratch that, I'm actually really slow. 

"Okay, then I'll go. Just stay with her. Call an ambulance. Find out her name, age, and details of what's going on.  Also, measure how long her contractions are and how far apart. I'll be a minute," and with that, Mina sprints out the door. She forgot her coat.

"Wai-" Suddenly, I feel a lot less confident without her around. I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon suddenly stuck in the role of an emergency service personnel. I enter the room and kneel beside the woman. "Miss, can you tell me your name? How old are you?" I start off gently, trying to remember everything Mina told me. Then I remember a question that I know is crucial to the moment. "Has your water broken?"

She turns her face in my direction and her round eyes are pleading. "M-my name's Do Hye-mi. I-I'm eighteen," she says through chapped lips. "A-and, I don't think it has...yet." I take her hand in mine and feel her pulse, assessing her breathing, and judging her alertness. At least I know this from basic aid class I took in my freshmen year of college.

"Well, Hye-mi, my name is Nayeon. I'm a surgeon at Lee-Park Memorial Hospital. The other woman is Mina. She's an emergency medical technician. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure your baby and you are safe. Okay?" She only bobs her head feebly. 

Then, I pull out my phone and dial the hospital, explaining the situation as urgently as I can. While I'm talking, Mina re-enters the apartment, holding a small, duffle sized bag. When I hear the news, my face falls. "The ambulances can't get here," I tell Mina quietly. "The roads are blocked because of the storm. There's no transportation currently."

Mina opens her mouth to respond, but as she does, Hye-mi cries out as her contraction hit again, breaking up our subtle conversation. We trade spots, and Mina opens her bag, pulling out a pair of gloves as I inform her of the facts. "Do Hyemi. Eighteen years old. Pulse is 210 bpm. Cramps are about thirty-five seconds long, but I haven't been able to calculate the in-between time.  

"That's fine." Mina raises an eyebrow at something. "Eighteen?" She doesn't stop working, but I can tell that she's a bit unnerved at the info. Justified, since most teen pregnancies have a higher risk factor for complications. Placing small electrodes on Hye-mi's chest, she connects them to a small tablet. "Portable EKG," she explains as she turns on the device and it gives back the beeping data.

"Woah," I say in wonderment. Why do I suddenly feel completely incompetent when I'm a surgeon? "What exactly  _do_ you have in that bag."

"Essentials," she replies briskly. "Anything a paramedic would need in dire circumstances. Of course, it doesn't hold everything," she adds. "It's not like the obstetrical kits we carry in our field bags, but it has a lot of similar items. The only thing that I don't have in here are clamps."

"Clamps? What for?" 

"You'll see," she answers. "For now, can you see if there's dental floss or thin string?" I stand to do as bid, wandering into the bathroom to find the desired item. When I return, she gives me a pained expression, and I realize that Hye-mi is clenching Mina's left hand tightly as she rides through another pain. "Either you can do this and act like a nurse, or you do the messy work." 

"I-I'll...I'll be the nurse," I say, and she chuckles as she moves aside, gently easing off the girl's fingers and rubbing her wrist. I hand her the clean rags and towels I gathered, and she gives me a thumbs up. Then she works around Hye-mi's body to do the necessary examination to determine progression. 

"Eight centimeters," she says, wiping her gloved hands on a small towel. "Soon. Very soon." She sits back on her heels and uses the back of her wrist to wipe her forehead. 

"So..." I don't know where to look, so I look at Mina. She looks remarkably attractive when perspiring, and I blush. "Have you ever done this before?" 

Mina shakes her head. "Never. It was part of our field training, and we all had to take a course in obstetrics care, but no. I haven't done this before. I'm really nervous, actually," she confesses softly. "I don't want to screw up."

"You won't," I reassure her. "I have confidence in you, Mina."

"Thanks, Nayeon."

"Do you want some water?" I ask Hye-mi as she rests. She feebly nods. I find an unopened bottle of water and tip it to her lips. She swallows a little, but it seems within moments, she's arching her back in pain. There's a sound like liquid splashing. "What was that?"

"Nayeon," the paramedic bites her lip and seems to mentally prepare herself. "The time has come for this kid to come out."

<><><><>

I now know what expectant husbands feel like when their wife is delivering.

_Absolutely agony._

I act as the support nurse, which also means my precious surgeon fingers are being crushed in the grip I didn't think would be humanly possible from such a young women. I try to endure it, as Hyemi is obviously having a much harder time that I am.

"You're doing good," I try to say positively, wiping her forehead as she screams for the umpteenth time. My hand feels numb. 

"Yes, you're doing great, Hyemi," echoes Mina. I can tell she's working hard as well, and her own sweat glimmers on her forehead, despite her hair being pulled back in a ponytail. I don't even want to think of what she's doing down there.

Hye-mi musters her strength again and lets out a strangled groan. "Remember to breathe," I tell her. "In and out. In and out. Good." I smile when she copies my technique. That smile quickly disappears when another cramp hits, and my hand turns to Jell-O.

I can't see what Mina's doing on the other side of Hye-mi, but I assume that's a good thing because I don't really want to know. "The head's almost out," she calls calmly. "Just a couple more pushes."

"Uuuuuuuh! Uargh!" Hye-mi raises upward and bears all her weight downwards. "Uuuuhhh!"

"A little more." 

I can feel the bones in my hand start to crumble under the intense pressure being acted upon them. Ow. Hye-mi rests for a moment then strains again. 

"Nayeon, bulb please." I hand her the blue object and she does something. I assume it's to clear the baby's nose from gunk. "Hye-mi, you only have the body left. Don't give up on us. You can scream if you want."

Hye-mi takes a deep breath and exerts all her power. "Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Good...Good... the child is born." The words that exit Mina's mouth sends a tingle down my spine. She uses the bulb again and gently sucks more of the mucus out of its mouth and nose. I can only watch in amazement as the tiny thing turns a healthy red, the oxygen-fresh blood coursing through its minuscule body. She ties the cord about in two sections about eight inches away from the body. After waiting a minute, she cuts it with the scissors. 

I'm wiping the diaphoresis (sweat) from Hyemi's face. "My baby..." She questions from where she lies. "Is it okay?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Mina's tone is so gentle, it feels weird that I've never heard such a voice from her. The mewing, gurgling cry of a newborn fills the apartment, and in a minute, Mina hands Hyemi the dried child swaddled in clean, warm towels. 

Hyemi can't contain the emotions as sparkling fountains before to flow from her eyes. She peeks in the folds of the blankets. "A girl. My daughter." There is wonderment in her voice as she holds the babe to her chest. Mina finishes the post-natal care and returns Hye-mi to a modest pose. 

I feel my own feelings start to hit as I watch the young mother snuggle her new baby. I swipe a hand over my face and pretend like something got in my eye. "Someone's cutting onions again," I sniff, rolling my eyes to the ceiling. There's nothing quite as amazing as the miracle of life.Mina and I work together to gather and dispose of the soiled sheets, and I offer Hyemi some drinks to rehydrate herself. We step out to give the mother and child some bonding alone time.

Outside the room, I stop Mina. She looks even more drained than I feel. "I was amazed by your skills. If it were only me, I would've been very incompetent."

She only shakes her head wearily. "It's nothing. I was trained for it. I did my job."

"You can't train personality," I murmur softly, surprising myself. "How's your wrist?" She rubs her forearm and shrugs. 

"Probably will bruise, but nothing compared to your hand. Sorry that you had to go through that."

"Eh, it's nothing." I flex my fingers and wince at the stiffness of my knuckles. She sighs and leans against the wall with her eyes closed, looking exhausted. I copy her posture, but instead, my sight keeps being drawn to her. "Mina, why did you become a paramedic?"

She's quiet for a long while and for a minute I wonder if she's fallen asleep, but then, she says: "I had an older brother I really admired and loved. He was fun, athletic, strong, and protective. We did everything together. He'd take me to his football practices and matches, and I'd play video games with him. I really didn't have any aspirations of becoming a doctor, much less a paramedic. But then something happened. Something that changed my life."

"I was at my brother's game one day and he was hit super hard by another player illegally. I remember him lying there, no movement. Nothing. I remember the EMTs running out into the field and doing all kinds of things like shoving a tube down his throat and shining a light in his eyes.Then one of the EMTs began CPR. He did it for over 20 minutes before a doctor came and declared my brother....gone...dead. He broke his spine."

"Oh my God," I say putting a hand to my mouth in a gesture of shock. "

"It's okay," Mina says, wiping the corner of her eye. "That was seven years ago. When I was was 17. I've made it a long while, Kai." I don't know if she's speaking to me, but she has a faraway look. I want to put a comforting arm around her shoulders, but I guess I don't have the courage to. 

"Let's go back and check in the kid, shall we?" I suggest instead. She nods wordlessly and we re-enter the room. Hye-mi is smiling now. She's lying in a more propped up position with the child in the crook of her arm.

"Isn't she precious?" She coos as the baby gurgles. The little thing looks like a troll doll with a thick mop of black fluff erupting from her scalp.

"Have you named her?" I ask as Mina goes out of the room to phone the hospital again to put updates on the situation.

"No, I haven't, yet," Hye-mi says, poking at a fat cheek. "What should I call her?"

"Anything you like," I tell her encouragingly. "Maybe something powerful or beautiful."

"How about Jin-ae?" Hyemi blows a kiss to the sleeping infant. "She will be beautiful, loved, and truthful. And she will not grow up to be like her father," she momentarily glares around the room until she sees me staring at her in concern. "Oops, sorry."

"Come to think of it," I cross my legs comfortably next to the new mother. "Where's the father?" 

"Ran away," Hye-mi mutters bitterly. "Useless coward. Knocked me up then runs away because he hadn't the money to support either of us nor the child. I really regret ever trusting him. Then I wouldn't be in this mess!" Her words end in nearly a shout, and the loudness causes the newborn to whimper. "Oh, oh, I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sorry."

"What a prick!" I sympathize with her. I look up as Mina returns. She really does look absolutely worn out. She slides to the ground with back against the wall. 

"The ambulance will be here in 20 minutes. They'll transport you to the nearest hospital branch make sure you and your baby are healthy." Hye-mi glances at her and smiles. 

"Thanks for your help, Mina." The woman only acknowledges the comment with a nod. 

"Have you fed Jin-ae yet?" I wonder aloud. 

Hye-mi shakes her head. "No." I look at Mina for guidance and I suppose she could tell I was gazing in her direction because she cracks an eye open. 

"You teach her, Im."

"Me!? Mina, I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon, not an obstetric nurse!" 

"Well, neither am I! I only know the birthing process, not what happens afterward. You can do it, Nayeon. Just think of what you've seen on TV." (Please note, do NOT follow what you've seen on TV in any medical emergency circumstance! This is mainly played for laughs.)

"Well, uh..." Hye-mi's gazing at me with a little too expectant of a gaze. "I think you open your shirt. And then you put your baby to your boob and she'll latch on to eat." I say hopelessly.  _Wait, why did I say "boob" instead of breast? I sound like a preteen idiot!_

Mina dissolves in laughter as I wilt in embarrassment, and I see Hye-mi hides a grin as she tries my instructions. To all of our surpises, it works. Little Jin-ae suckles quickly. 

"Such a good eater," marvels Hye-mi, covering herself with a sheet for more privacy. "Wow, a very good eater!" After about an hour, she peeks beneath the blanket. "All done? Okay." 

"Reminds me of someone," I muse as I think of a certain teasing blonde-headed woman. _That reminds me; I should thank that pabo for this mess she got us into. But truthfully, if it weren't for her, we wouldn't have been able to help Hye-mi._

There's a brisk knock at the door of the apartment. "Come in," calls Hye-mi. 

Two uniformed men enter and come into the room where we're all situated. "Jaebum!" Mina says, looking as surprised as a very tired person can look upon seeing who I can only assume is her EMS captain. 

"Myoui, what have you gotten yourself into?" He chuckles as he circles over to her. They talk quietly as Jaebum's partner checks Hye-mi and Jin-ae. 

"This is amazing, Capt, but they are perfectly fine." The man shakes his head. "With only that dingy medical bag Mina likes to carry around and her," he nods at me, "to help."

"Um...Jinyoung..." Mina sits up straighter and laughs. "She's one of the top surgeons in the nation, so I'm not sure you should address her in that way."

_Yeah, respect your elders, you brat._

"Do we still take them to a hospital?" Jinyoung eyes Hye-mi doubtfully. "Like I said. They're completely healthy. Considering the circumstances, I am shocked, actually. It's like as if a trained midwife was here," and he stares pointedly at Mina who ignores him entirely. 

Jaebum hesitates. "Well, Miss Do, did you do all the maternal check-ups?"

"Yes. I made myself go, even though I didn't want to. But they said my baby is normal and I have no problems with STD and what not. Can't I stay here?"

Jaebum looks at her. "Do you have someone to take care of you? If not, then we'll take you to the hospital."

"No," Hye-mi shrinks smaller under the blankets, clutching Jin-ae to her chest. "No-one. I'm alone."

"Well, protocols are protoc0ls, ma'am," Jaebum rakes a hand through his hair. "I guess Dr. Im and Mina can help you pack your belongings." Hye-mi looks stressed by the news, so I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry. The hospital that they'll take you is one of the best in the area!" Hye-mi looks at me, then Mina a bit more optimistic. "One of my friends works in the maternity ward there. I'm sure you'll like her."

Hye-mi understands. "Then I'll go. It's probably for the best, anyway." The rest of us sigh in relief. 

Jaebum taps Mina on the back. "We'll bring in a stretcher, just to ease the transport. The weather has gotten really bad. You and Dr. Im should try to help her prepare a bag."

"Yes, got it." 

"That's what I expect from my star pupil!" Jaebum grins and playfully punches her, but Mina has barely any reaction. I guess she's too tired to respond. The two men leave, and we're left whisking around the house. Hye-mi tells us where her clothes are and what she needs and we easily find a bag to store them in.

As Mina passes by, Hye-mi reaches out and grasps her wrist. She flinchs but turns her attention to the new mother. "Yes?"

"Can I marry you?" I nearly fall over in shock (and laughter. I know what hormones can do to women.)

Mina's reddens instantly. "Pardon?"

"You're so cute and helpful and caring," says Hye-mi happily. "I wish I had someone like that to care for Jin-ae like you."

"Uh..." Mina's face is scarlet with embarrassment, but she also looks nervous. "Thanks...?"

Hye-mi cackles. "I'm just kidding, Mina. But really, you're an amazing person. Whoever gets you for a wife is supremely lucky." 

"You're awfully plucky for for someone who just squeezed a baby out!" I say rather jealously. "Oops, sorry for that."

"And you, Nayeon." Hye-mi turns to me. "Thank you so much for holding my hand. It gave me so much more reassurance that I could do it. Thank you."

I hide my purple fingers behind my back. "Ah, y-you're welcome. I'm glad you and Jin-ae are doing great." Jaebum and Jinyoung return with the stretcher and they help Hye-mi climb on while I hold Jin-ae. She really is such a precious baby with a tiny nose and tiny fingers and hair that looks fit for the professor in _Back to the Future._

Gathering our things, Mina and I follow the two men as they push the stretcher out the door. Jaebum was right. The weather is significantly worst. Angry clouds spread expansively across the sky and the rain is heavy. They put a thick blanket around Hye-mi, and Jinyoung holds an umbrella over her as they head to the ambulance. 

We watch them leave in silence, still in shock from the day's happenings. "If you're tired, I can take you home," I offer to Mina, but she shakes her head. 

"I'm honestly fine. My car is not too far away." As we walk, the rain lightens, but the air is still cold. Mina shivers. 

"Are you cold?" I wonder, concerned. "Your hair was damp earlier."

"It's nothing," Mina says, walking faster than me.

"Hey." I catch up, and my breath comes out in white puffs against the darkness. "I wanted to know. What would you have said if Hye-mi was serious about that "proposal"?" Mina stops for a moment, her back to me. 

"If she were serious, then I don't know, honestly." The words are so quiet, I strain to hear them. "I'm not ready to love someone again. I can't love someone because I thought they were nice. I made that mistake once...I can't do it again." She resumes walking. 

I stand there. And I don't know what I'm feeling. 

Is it happiness because she said she'd be willing to love a woman?

Is it jealousy because she was "proposed" to by someone else? 

Or is it sadness because I know that Mina will not reciprocate my feelings? 

I watch the woman of my dreams walk away, and I feel a pang of regret in my heart. A pang of anguish. A pang of heartbreak. The wind bites my skin like the sharp claws of despair does to my chest. 

"Hey!" I look up and Mina's waving at me. "Are you coming or what?" I quicken my step to where she's standing. Despite being cold, she's smiling. "Did you forget where you parked?"

"No," I mumble. She gazes at me, confused.

"What's wrong, Nayeon? You're rather gloomy all of a sudden."

"Sorry, just emotional after today."

"Oh. Okay." I don't know if Mina can tell that I'm lying through my teeth. We reach our cars, and Mina does something unexpected. Very awkwardly, she puts her arms around my shoulders and gives me a light, almost non-discernable, squeeze. 

"Wow, what was that for?" Despite the bitter cold, I suddenly feel quite warm. Mina looks away shyly. 

"You know, I probably couldn't have done what I did today without you. It was like I had one of my EMS partners right next to me. So," she shuffles her feet in a cute, timid way. "Thank you." 

Suddenly, I don't feel so terrible after all. Just because Mina isn't ready for a romantic relationship doesn't mean I don't have any chance at all. At least we're friends now. 

And that's what matters. 

Oh, wait a minute."Hey Mina!" She turns her head expectantly and I call out: "Can I get your phone number?"

She pauses for a moment before beaming. "Okay." We exchange phones and write down our own information. Somehow, I feel jubilant again. I glance upwards and our eyes meet. And for a second, it's just like that. Just eye-contact. No shyness, no uncomfortableness. Just connection. 

And I feel like it works. 

We're truly friends.

I watch as she drives away. For now, it's time to go home and rewatch the entire series of _Kounodori_ again.

But hey, all's well that ends well. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words from the Author: 
> 
> Hey, guys
> 
> Sooooo....yeah. Awkward. Really awkward. 
> 
> Obviously not my best writing. I honestly struggled. I can usually pump out a chapter in about 2-3 sittings. This one took me at least 6-7 sittings because I stressed out. Honestly...I struggled. I didn't want it to be medically inaccurate, but I was also hesitant about being "too detailed" and gross. And to top it all off, I'm not even comfortable with the topic of birth, so it was a huge mountain I had to overcome. But I did it. I think. You won't believe how much research I did. I think I surprised myself. Websites, videos, dramas (hehe, I actually did watch Konodouri again, and it is such a fantastic series. Seriously, so good.) I even watched EMT field videos, too. 
> 
> I think I wrote Mina's personality a little different than my other chapters, but mainly because she's in that situation and she can't be all shy and reclusive because she's a paramedic.You just can't be that way. You have to be quick, precise, and everything. Also, Nayeon. *facepalm* I don't even know if Nayeon sounds like Nayeon anymore. To me, it sounds like me speaking! And I don't want that! 
> 
> I also rewrote some other stuff besides this chapter. The foreword, for example, and also I went back and edited writing errors in the previous chapters. Since I got Grammarly®, it is SUPER helpful for writing and whatnot. Also speaking of which, holy smokes, I got 6.2k-ish words. My record before was 4.3k. 
> 
> Sorry for the cringy writing and sorry for the cringy author notes. I just wanted to talk about how pressure I felt writing this chapter. Hehe, I'm just as exhausted as Mina was. This wasn't and probably won't be my best chapter, so if you'll excuse it, I'd be grateful. Also PLEASE NOTE THAT THE NAME "HYE-MI" IS NOT REFERENCE TO ANY KPOP IDOL OR ACTRESSES.
> 
> Don't forget to vote and comment! <3
> 
> Love and cares,
> 
> Whizard


	7. Part 2: Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story, but through a different perspective

My name is Myoui Mina.

I am a paramedic at Lee-Park Memorial Hospital. 

I've been through and seen everything:

Helping rescue injured citizens from the wreckage of extreme collisions

Reviving the inert form of an old lady collapsed from a myocardial infarction

 I've bandaged bloody limbs,

 Inserted intubation,

Performed mouth to mouth cardiopulmonary resuscitation.

That's my job. That's who I am. I've needed to do everything

I've even dealt with those crappy relationships you see on television where the someone is a complete overbearing, manipulative asshole to someone else.

I've been on the receiving end of debauchery.

And it was the worst. 

The worst thing I've ever experienced. 

I swore it would never happen again. Not on my watch. 

I wasn't going to become the pawn of someone ever again. 

At least I thought so... 

Until I met a certain woman. 

Who changed my mind about everything. 

With her bunny teeth and cheerful smile. 

Im Nayeon changed me. 

 


	8. A Heart Left Untended (Fighting for Control)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Myoui Mina's past

"What a day, damn," I say aloud, seatbelt over my chest, coat drenched with rain. I'm shivering but it's not from the cold. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying to calm my heartbeat. It staccatos away in my chest. 

What just happened? Why am I like this? Everything has been a complete blur; I barely remember the happenings in the last six or seven hour. There's only one thing lingering in my head. 

Im Nayeon.

The past three days have been so weird. This awkward air between us...where did it start? When did it start? First, it was nothing, now it's everything.  How did it become like this? Something in my chest tightens and hair rises on my arms.

The rain is pounding the windshield of my car, but I'm still motionless. 

I don't know why. 

Am I afraid? 

Is this fear? 

* * *

* * *

"Hey." 

I finish counting the inventory of the supplies in the ambulance and straighten my back, glancing to my right. Chan is gazing at me with a concerned expression. 

"What?"

"You're - I don't know...You've been acting weird lately," he states, but not unkindly. "Like a zombie. It's so unlike you. What's wrong?" His brown eyes stare earnestly into mine. 

"Nothing's wrong." I turn my back to him. "You're imagining things." Deep down, I know he's right. He knows there's conflict brewing inside me; after all, he's known me for a long time. 

"I know you're lying," he sighs finally. "But I'm not pushing you to expose what it's about. That's not my position to do so."  He tips his head and turns to leave. 

"Hey..."

"Hmm?"

 "I'm a coward, aren't I."

"What?"

"I feel like I'm always running away...running from what hurts me, instead of facing it like I should. And now I'm running away from something that actually makes me feel...happy." The breath in my lungs is suffocating. "I'm just a coward. A stupid, useless coward." 

I hate it. I'm losing myself again. And this fear...this  _cowardliness_ is overtaking me. The more I speak, the less control I have. I'm afraid of....what _? What am I afraid of?_

"Hey, I want you to calm down, okay?" Chan directs and I realize I'm breathing shallower than normal. "You're not stupid and you're not useless. Don't say that."

"But I am a coward." 

"...You don't have to be," and there's truth in his words. 

"I'm... scared of remembering." 

"Mina," he says, "If you find something that makes you happy enough, you won't need to remember. Their existence will be enough to break loose from those memories you keep holding on to."  

I look at him and his face is honest. I know what he is saying is true again. I've been so focused on my work, on ignoring my past, on ignoring _myself._ I've been leaving my heart untended and the consequences are difficult. 

"When did you ever get to be such a smartie?" I asked jokingly as I pull myself into the cab of the ambulance and buckle my seatbelt. 

"Since I started working with you," he said in a serious voice as he does likewise in the passenger seat, though there's a faint twinkle in his eye. 

I chuckle and start to reply when a radio call interrupts. A skateboarder was injured at a nearby park and our assistance was needed. It's a dark evening and there are clouds starting to form, indicating another storm is brewing. "And we just got over the last one," grumbles Chan, crossing his arms and squinting at the moon. 

We finish the call quickly and transport the injured boy to the hospital. After that, Chan pinpoints the region that indicated the highest number of incidents in the recent days so we head over. It doesn't take long for the calls to start rolling in and we're busy all night.  

The rain starts. It comes thundering down and the pavement is slick. Everything somehow seems so unfamiliar in the dark, vividly saturated, illuminated.  Swiping back and forth methodically, the windshield wipers struggle to keep up with the heavy downpour. We're driving back to the ambulance port to end our shift. 

Chan leans back with his arms behind his head. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

"It feels different."

"A good different?"

"Maybe." 

"Isn't it odd," he yawns. "How the darkness can't hide the beauty. And you can't get the beauty without the darkness." 

"Man, when did you ever get so wishy-washy?" I say aloud and he grins widely, pulling a strand of wavy hair from his face.

Suddenly, there's as I go through the green light, I see the headlights of an oncoming vehicle to my left, going far too fast to slow down at the intersection safely. I pull the steering wheel and everything seems to go in slow motion. Chan says something, but I don't hear anything. After that, everything goes black. 

* * *

<><><><>

* * *

(7 years earlier) 

"Hey, I've got a game today. Wanna come watch? I'll make sure you get a good seat." Kai said over breakfast. He had his usual pre-game consumables laid out on the table - a piece of toast, two boiled eggs, a protein shake, a banana, and a glass of water. 

"Okay!" I said excitedly. "I finished all my homework and extra credit assignments, so I'm free this afternoon."

"Study, study, you're too studious!" Kai teased. "What are you studying for? Becoming a doctor?" 

"No," I responded indignantly. "Don't be stupid. I just like studying." 

"How could anyone _like_ studying?" He scoffed and gently flicks my forehead. I bat his hand away in annoyance. "Anyway, the game is at 2 pm, so be ready to leave an hour early because I gotta go warm up and talk with my team."

"Right." I nodded. "I'll be ready." Kai gave me one last grin as he finished his meal and got up to prepare. 

The rest of the day was a blur until that moment. 

He ran the ball and one of the defenders dove headfirst at him, a helmet to helmet collision, a loud crack. His head jerked back like a whip. And he dropped to the ground like a bowling ball. Unmoving. I screamed. People all around me screamed. It was mad chaos. 

Coaches ran out onto the field, pulling off his helmet and patting his face. He still isn't moving. 

I rise on shaky legs and find myself stumbling down the bleachers. "T-that's my brother," I said, almost disoriented. "That's my brother. That's my brother." 

"Stand aside, miss. We're doing everything we can." One of the coaches gently pulled me away. "We've called an ambulance. They should be here shortly." 

"Ambulance?..." I repeated dumbly. 

"I'm afraid your brother might have a serious head injury...Ah, here's the paramedics!" The two uniform-clad men run to the scene and immediately kneeled next to my brother. He lay on his back as the coach had rolled him over. 

To my horror, one of the paramedics began to do CPR. Deep, heavy thrusts. He panted with exertion as his hands pushed and kneaded at Kai's chest. "C'mon. C'mon!"  He kept urging himself, never losing rhythm even though he was beginning to look tired. Even after the other paramedic laid a hand on his shoulder, he continued. 

"He's gone, Taka." 

"No! We can help him! He can live!"

"His spine was severed," said the other, solemnly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Spine? Severed? 

"No, no, no," I whispered, horror bubbling in my chest. "No!" 

"Are you a relative of this young man?" The second paramedic asked. 

"He's my brother," I said numbly. "That was my brother." 

"I'm just...I'm sorry," the younger paramedic swallowed hard. He pulled his cap off and bowed at a ninety-degree angle. "I'm sorry." He kept repeating the same phrase over and over and over. 

I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I felt empty...emptier than a balloon. I wanted to cry, but a heavy painful lump formed in my throat and I couldn't even speak. The tears wouldn't flow. My entire body refused to believe the fact that he was...gone. Taken. Ripped away. 

 

"Kai!!"

 

That was the last thing I remember crying out. 

* * *

*READER TRIGGER WARNING* - THE FOLLOWING SCENE HAS MATURE MATERIAL; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

* * *

"Hey, you want to do something tonight?" *He whispered in my ear, touching my cheek. I pulled away from his touch; I never liked skin contact that much, but he did. 

"I'm busy." 

"But you're always busy," he purred and tugged at my earlobe. I pushed him away. "I want to have some fun." 

"I don't," I reiterated. "I have to study." 

"Study, study, that's all you care about," he mocked, and I'm stung at his tone, his _words_. "Why don't you ease up a little and enjoy life...with me?" He grins wolfishly and rose from his chair.

"What are you doing?" 

"If I want some fun, I'm going to have some fun." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward him. I struggled, but he's much stronger than me. 

"Get off me!" I cried as he forced his lips onto mine. "Mrpgh!"

"Stop fighting," he ordered as he gripped my arms tighter. "It's just a little bit of fun, that's all!"

"NO!" I screamed, but that didn't matter. He was going to have his way with me. The neighbor next door to me heard and phoned the police. When he heard the sirens outside, he bolted, leaving me behind, bruised and crying. 

They took me in for questioning, asking again and again who did it. And I said the name once and never said it again. It burned me. I couldn't think about him without feeling sick or vomiting. At night, I would have night paralysis reliving the scene, unable to move or protect myself. I couldn't look at my male co-workers without shaking. It had been just too much. 

It took everything for me to keep myself together, for the second time in my life. Every fiber in my body wanted to give up.  Walk over the edge and fall down into oblivion. It sounded so  _easy._ So  _peaceful._ I was done with my life. There was nothing more I could do. 

Working as a paramedic brought me back; at least, partially. Helping people in need made me realize that I had something I could do that was decent enough. A ripple in a big pond, but in fact something I found life worth living for. The pay is crappy and I work horrendous hours, but if it keeps me alive, I will do anything it takes to stay this way. 

The road is still narrow, and I veer sometimes, dangerously near to tipping over into the pit of eternal darkness. I've found strength in myself I never knew I possessed.  I'm still hurting, but it's a dull ache now, not just a sharp burn. 

The voices in my head won't stop, but I block them out. 

I'm taking control of my life again. 


	9. Penumbra (Finding Light in the Shadows)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ethereal experience makes Mina realize she isn't where she thinks she is.

I wake up slowly.

Sunshine is pouring into my eyes, golden beams softly touching my face. Tentatively, I peer around me. I'm surrounded by water, but I'm not in it. 

I'm standing on it. 

It's like cool gel beneath my body, rippling out from under me. When I stand, I keep upright. I don't sink. The water splashes through my toes, but I'm supported and I walk freely, easily. 

I'm in the middle of the ocean it seems. There's nothing but endless blue skies laced with huge white clouds. Underneath me is sparkling crystal waters, flawlessly clear and refreshingly cool. It's a literal paradise. But where the heck am I? 

Somehow, I feel different. But I don't know how. 

Why do I feel so...calm?

That's it.

That's the difference. 

I'm at peace. 

How? 

I don't know.

I'm not mad at myself. I'm not disappointed at myself. I'm not regretful at myself.

How? What did I do? 

"Mina." A deep voice. An unmistakable voice. I feel my heart stop in my chest. "Mina, Mina, what are you doing here?" 

I turn. 

Warm smile. Tousled hair. Eyes disappearing behind round tanned cheeks. 

"Kai," I whisper, then louder. "Kai!" Suddenly there's a feeling of emptiness in my chest. 

"Did you miss me?" he grins and opens his arms. I dive into his embrace and he laughs out loud, a sound I've nearly forgotten. 

"Of course, you dummy," I say, trying to hug him even tighter. "I missed you so damn much." 

"You've grown," he comments cheekily, mussing my hair up. "But not much." 

"Kai..where are we?" I peer into his eyes and he sobers, eyes darkening. 

"That's why I am here, Mina," he says solemnly, stepping back and folding his arms across his broad chest. "You're not supposed to be here." 

"Don't be ridiculous!" I cry out, beating his chest, and he turns his head away. "I haven't seen you for seven years and you just come back to say I'm 'not supposed to be here'?" My tone turns sarcastic, bitter. "Is this what 'reunion' is like?"

"I'm not joking, Mina." He answers in a serious tone. "You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be...well, elsewhere."

"Elsewhere...?" I echo. "I have to go back to wherever I originally was?"

"Yeah," he smiles, but his voice is thick. "Look, Mina. I don't want you to go. I missed you so much. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you! But..." His voice trails away and his eyes mists as he glances across the waters. "It'd be selfish of me to keep you here. People...people back home are gonna miss you."

"Miss me?" I mutter darkly, a strange heavy tightness in my throat. Anger? Hurt? "Who? There's nobody. Mom and Dad don't care at all. They barely cared when you... left." 

There's silence between us. The water is still cool beneath my palms, curling through my fingers and lapping gently at my feet.  My shoulders are tensed, my back is hunched. I wrap my arms around my knees. "You're hurting yourself, you know," Kai says softly. "You only focus on work, just like before. But now, it's even worse. You refuse to give in. Show that _you_ need someone in  _your_  times of need. Why is that?"

"I'm afraid..." I mumble first quietly, then louder. "I'm afraid of being hurt again. Powerless...helpless...I can't be that way. I can't...It hurt me so much. Knowing that I was a fool, for trusting him, for trusting myself in my decisions." Now, my emotions are rising and my voice is as well. 

"But do you fear her?"

It's like a pin drops and suddenly, there's nothing. The water stops splashing, the breeze refuses to whisper, and the sky fades to colorless. I'm surrounded now by a dull grey, neither light nor dark, neither black nor white. There's no sense of dimension, time, or space. I'm suspended in nothingness, a penumbra. 

"Her?"

"Yes, _her_." Kai's voice echoes, but I don't see him anymore. "You know exactly who I'm talking about." 

"Why would I care about her?" I shout, searching for his face. "We barely know each other."

"Don't be ridiculous!" He yells back and I'm temporarily stunned by the power in his voice. "You know it. I know it, even over here. She likes you, Myoui Mina. Why can't you tell? She wants to help you, she wants to care for you. But you've been shunning her, just like everyone else." I stare at my feet. I know what he's saying, but I don't know how to respond. "She is concerned about you," he continues. "She always has been." 

Above me, a blinding brightness shines from my right side in my face, causing me to squint and shield my eyes.  On my left, a chasm opens - deep, dark, and endless. 

"This is your choice, Myoui Mina," Kai says gently. "Fortunately you're in the Penumbra. It's a crossroad, but you must make the decision which road you shall take. You can leave behind everything and come down to the Umbra. Or you can go back. Back to the ones who love you. It's your choice." 

I exhale deeply, then look toward the light. 

Kai reappears, a sad smile on his face. His features are transparent as if he were a ghost. "You made a good choice, sis." There's a tremor in his voice, and I swallow thickly. His brown eyes are filled with tears. "I'm proud of you. Please make the most of your life. I love you." 

I reach out to give him a final hug, but he shakes his head slowly. Giving me a gentle shove, he pushes me toward the brightness. Then vanishes. 

Everything around me swirls, dips, and sways, making me dizzy and disoriented.

I'm falling. 

Falling. 

Falling. 

* * *

**A/N - a short chapter as a build-up for the next emotional one. In case anyone doesn't know what penumbra is, it is is the mid-region of a shadow, neither totally dark or completely light. (I'd advise looking it up - I do a terrible job of explaining.) Anyway, hope you enjoy my random update, especially considering I'm known for droughts with my works (well, what can I say? I'm from California! :P) By the way, my dear readers, would you like an active chat discussion? I have enough karma to activate one, so I'm posting a poll for my readers down below.  Also, I am a really fast reader, so 1k words do not seem like enough substance to me, but I know other people think it's okay. I hope it satisfies you enough!**


End file.
